Amor Imposible
by Dan Walker
Summary: Chikane empieza una amistad con himeko, pero surge un sentimiento inesperado el cual no puede ser ya que hay muchos obstaculos uno de ellos su familia y tampoco no quiere perder la amistad con himeko
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son la creacion de keishaku

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

Empieza mi segundo año en preparatoria, al parecer me toco en el grupo 2-D, lo bueno es que estoy con mis amigas Risa, Haruhi y Yuki en el mismo grupo; se me olvidaba presentarme, mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, tengo 16 años y el deporte que practico es el futbol soccer, pienso estudiar la carrera de arquitectura y hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre...

-Hola-Llega risa con una expresion algo infantil- creo que nos toco en el mismo grupo, que bien me toco con chikane-chan y al parecer tambien con haruhi-chan y yuki-chan, nnnyyyaaa- tenia los puños cerrados semipegados a la barbilla, como una pose de hamster cuando esta parado, pero al ultimo hizo un sonido de gato; ella es risa la que se comporta mas infantil del grupo.

-Ah hola, creo que este año sera divertido, mira ahi viene yuki- le dije a risa con una sonriza un poco modesta

-Hola, mmm me toco en este salon!- con una cara de sorpresa- pero si esta apartado de la civilizacion-despues cambio a una cara de anojada- ademas esta junto a la sala de maestros, no podremos hacer travesuras- al ultimo hizo un puchero- ella es yuki, es la mayor del grupo, pero es una pervertida

-Pues que tenias planeado hacer, no me digas que...

-Si un harem de chicas, y si es posible tambien de chicos, no te quieres unir a mi chikane-chan?, tu eres muy famosa y admirada entre ambos sexos y si te unes esta meta se cumpliria mas pronto- esto ultimo me lo dijo con unos ojos de ilusion

-No gracias, no me quiero meter en problemas, ademas no quiero hacer cosas inapropiadas

-Anda unete a mi y haremos el harem... hablando de esto ya encontre a mi primera victima, jujujuju

-Hola, haruhi-chan...

-Jamas me voy a unir a tu harem, no estoy tan podrida de la cabeza como tu- con un tono agresivo; aunque es pequeña y tierna es muy malvada y no le importa decir lo que piensa, si asi es haruhi

-...- se quedo congelada yuki

-Waaaaa no seas asi tan cortante con yuki-chan, se un poco mas amable con ella, pero no tanto, se lo merece por ser una pervertida y querer seducierte haruhi-chan, nya

-Deja que haruhi haga las cosas a su manera, ella sabe lo que hace no es una niña, ademas se lo merece yuki

-ehhh tu tambien chikane-chan..., se mas amable con yuki, no apoyes a haruhi-chan, no te vayas al lado oscuro, nya- sigue con su tono infantil

-Total, voy a ver la lista de alumnos para ver quien mas esta en la clase

**Alumnos 2-D**

1.-Amane Risa

2.-Damegawa Tokusa

3.-Himemiya Chikane

4.-Honda Toru

5.-Kisaragi Otoha

6.-Kurusugawa Himeko

7.-Namikawa Girochi

8.-Ogami Souma

9.-Ogami Tsubasa

10.-Osoreda Hitoshi

11.-Ota Reiko

12.-Sakuma Yuki

13.-Saotome Makoto

14.-Shibuimaru Yukihito

15.-Ukita Haruhi

-"Al parecer la clase esta llena de competencia, me tendre que esforazar mucho mas que el año pasado"- Pensando- Pff

-Eh? te pasa algo chikane-san, porque esa cara

-No nada haruhi... solo que este año si va a estar complicado

-Pero nada que tu no puedas superar chikane-san, ademas va a estar divertido este año ya que nos toco a todas juntas, cierto?- me lo dijo con una sonriza

-Si, muy cierto-le devuelvo la sonriza

RING, RING, RING

-Ya sonó el timbre, tenemos que entrar

Entrando al salon escogimos nuestros ascientos, en la primera fila estaban sentadas kurusugawa himeko, saotome makoto, honda toru y sakurada yuki, en la segunda fila estaba sentados ogami souma, yo (himemiya chikane), amane risa y ukita haruhi, en la siguiente damegawa tokusa, osoreda hitoshi, ota reiko y kisaragi otoha, en la ultima fila namikawa girochi, ogami tsubasa y shibuimaru yukihito; transcurrieron las clases de la mañana hasta que llego el receso

-Que opinan que nos haya tocado en el mismo salon que kurusugawa-san y saotome-san- Pregunta risa

-Pues esperemos que no empiezen a ser insoportables- dice yuki

-Si, estoy contigo yuki y tu que opinas chikane-san?

-Pues yo no se si sean esos rumores ciertos, pero hay que ver que pasa y poder juzgar a las personas segun como las empezemos a tratar, estan de acuerdo, asi que dejen de criticar

-Si estamos de acuerdo- me responden las tres

20 minutos despues

RING, RING, RING

-Vaya termino el recreo muy pronto, nya

-Si ahora solo faltan las ultimas clases y ya salimos- dice haruhi

-Espero que no nos dejen tarea, no quiero tener tarea el primer dia de clases

-Yuki no seas floja si nos dejan tarea pues ya que, no podemos hacer nada, mas que solo hacerla, asi que a entrar a clase

-Chikane-chan rompes mis ilusiones, pff

-Yo solo intento ser realista, asi que vamos rapido a entrar al salon o si no ya no nos dejan pasar

Asi que entramos al salon, transcurrieron las clases que faltaban y fue la hora de la salida

-Vaya al fin libertad, nya-

-Si al fin salimos de esta tortura- haruhi siempre tan honesta

-Voy a llegar a dormir, a descansar en mi casa, ya quiero llegar

-Acuerdense que todavia tenemos tarea, asi que no se les olvide hacerla

-Chikane no me estes jodiendo la vida, estas viendo que apenas salimos de esta tortura y todavia nos recuerdas que tenemos un regalo de nuestros maestros- Vaya risa cuando se pone a hablar de esta manera si que da miedo

-Aparte tenemos a nuestra gran amiga que nos va a pasar la tarea verdad...- me dice yuki

-Chikane-chan?-las tres se juntan y lo dicen al mismo tiempo

-Solo les voy a ayudar en lo que no puedan, no esperen que les vaya a pasar la tarea

-Esta bien con eso me conformo

-Yo tambien

-Y yo, nya

-Muy bien ya me voy, nos vemos hasta mañana- Me despido de ellas

-Si esta bien, adios

-Te vas con cuidado, adios, nya

-Dile al chofer que no maneje como loco, cuidate

Vaya al parecer el primer dia de clases termino si que estubo pesado, a ver que me pasa mañana, estoy muy cansada, pero me alegro de ver a mis amigas que las extrañaba mucho, y lo mejor fue que estan en mi mismo grupo, espero que este año ocurran aventuras muy buenas.

**Un mes despues**

-Aqui les dejo la convocatoria para el torneo interno de futol soccer rama femenil y varonil, si quieren hacer un equipo deben elegir el nombre del equipo y el capitan, comprendieron todos?- El profesor esta hablando, sobre un torneo de futbol que se hara y se van a enfretar los salones

-Si- todo el salon le responde

-Vaya no creo que se pueda hacer el equipo de mujeres, nadie del salon va a querer, pff, que mal y eso que yo tenia muchas ganas de jugar- lo dije triste y descepcionada; pero al otro lado veo que kurusugawa-san y saotome-san estan hablando con el profesor, al parecer saotome no quiere hacer el equipo, pero kurusugawa-san la esta convenciendo

-Quien se quiere meter al equipo de futbol para mujeres?- pregunta saotome-san

-Yo quiero meterme, y tambien se van a meter yuki, risa y haruhi- les respondo

-Oye porque tambien nosotras- enojadas preguntandome las tres -no somos buenas para futbol

-No importa con que tengamos equipo es mas que suficiente

-Quien mas- vuelve a preguntar saotome-san

-Nosotras- dice kisaragi-san, hablando tambien por Ota-san

-Entonces quien va a ser la capitana?- pregunta saotome-san-tu puedes , tienes mas experiencia en esto que las demas, esta bien?

-Como ustedes quieran, pero si voy a ser la capitana quien va a ser la portera?

-Yo- responde kisaragi-san-no mejor no...-

-ok ya tenemos portera va a ser kisaragi-san

-esta bien- acepto porque habia presion de los miembros

-entonces ahora solo falta ponerle nombre al equipo, como les gustaria que se llame?- pregunta el profesor

-miya-sama tu eres la capitana asi que eligelo- me pregunta saotome-san

-me disculpan pero no soy muy buena poniendo nombres asi que ustedes elijanlo, tambien son parte del equipo- con una sonriza modesta

-no se me ocurre ninguno y a ustedes chicas?- pregunta kurusugawa-san

-no tampoco se nos ocurre ninguno- responden las demas

-entonces las ayudare- dice el profesor -que les parece sugoi club?

-como k no me convence- dice yuki

-entonces sugoi crew? , esta mejor no?-

-que piensas miya-sama te gusta ese nombre?- me pregunta kurusugawa-san con una sonriza

-la decision tiene que ser unanime, asi que ustedes decidan; por mi cualquier nombre esta bien

Todas nos quedamos calladas y despues de un minuto decidimos

-esta bien con ese nombre nos quedamos- dicen todas

-entonces ya estan los equipos masculino y femenino de futbol en este grupo, asi que ahora a salir a educacion fisica

todos salimos a la cancha, y empezamos a hacer algunos ejercicios hasta que me llamaron a la direccion y tambien a kurusugawa-san y osoreda-san, llegamos y ahi estaban otros alumnos de nuestro mismo año

-Fueron llamados a la direccion porque ustedes tienen becas, asi que necesitan hacer algo para pagar esa beca, y lo que van a hacer son servicios comunitarios, 60hrs, en donde ustedes quieran, solo que me van a traer esta hoja firmada por el director del lugar, les doy 2 semanas para que me la entreguen, y necesito un documento del director del lugar diciendome que ya cumplieron con las 60hrs, esta hoja me la entregaran antes de salir a vacaciones de verano, si no hacen estas 60hrs les quitaremos su beca, asi que es obligatorio, entendieron- dice la directora

-si-responden todos los alumnos

-entonces ya pueden salir, exepto usted miya-sama

todos salen de la direccion y me quedo yo sola, no se porque me llamaron si ni siquiera estoy becada, asi que necesito saber que me dira, pero pienso que es relacionado con el servicio comunitario

-miya-sama, usted tambien tendra que hacer el servicio social ya que su padre me pidio que usted tambien lo hiciera, que necesita tener mas responsabilidades, asi que son las mismas condiciones que le di a los otros alumnos, esta de acuerdo?

-si directora, hare mi servicio social, no se preocupe, ademas entiendo que mi padre me quiera poner responsabilidades

-entonces ya puede salir- me incline para agradecerle y luego sali de la direccion

Camine de nuevo hacia la cancha, llegando vi que seguian con los ejercicios, pero al parecer ya era el ultimo, estaban a punto de terminar

-Muy bien ya acabamos, ahora empezaremos a practicar volley, asi que hagan equipos de 4 personas-dice el profesor, mientras se van acercando risa, haruhi y yuki

-Hey chikane-chan, para que te querian

-me mandaron llamar porque tengo que hacer servicio social, fue encargado por mi padre

-que mal chikane-chan, nya

-y no te puedes reusar?-me pregunta haruhi

-no, es si o si, no puedo desobedecer las ordenes de mi padre

-vaya y por cuanto tiempo va a ser eso, chikane-chan

-tengo que hacer 60hrs, y tengo para cumplirlo a mas tardar antes de salir de vacaciones de verano

-vaya si que va a ser duro, pero tienes... menos de 4 meses para cumplirlo

-creo que necesito empezar a buscar donde voy a hacer ese servicio, pff

-Hey chicas, les toca pasar-dice el profesor

-si haya vamos- contestamos

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews**


	2. Capitulo 2: Comienzo de una amistad

**Capitulo II Comienzo de una amistad**

**Una semana despues**

Aun no he decidido en donde voy a hacer el servicio, pero hoy estamos en un viaje de estudios, nos llevan a un museo a todo el grupo, en estos ultimos dias he empezado a hablar mas con kurusugawa-san y saotome-san, y creo que a yuki, haruhi y risa estan cambiando su opinion sobre ellas; hemos pasado una mañana placentera viendo muchas cosas en el museo, pero ya es hora del receso, se ve ya la division de los grupitos de amigos, al parecer los compañeros en cierta manera esta dividida en 2, yo estoy con risa, honda, kurusugawa, yuki, saotome, y haruhi

-Bueno ahora que ya terminaron todos su comida, les prepare un postre, espero que les guste

-Waaaaa tiene buen aspecto, himeko-san, enserio lo preparaste tu?-le pregunta honda

-Ja, himeko-chan es toda una ama de casa, es perfecta en todo lo que hace

-Deja de decir mentiras mako-chan, claro que no soy perfecta todavia me falta mucho por aprender; bueno deja ya les sirvo

Nos sirve a cada una un pedazo del pastel, tomo un pequeño bocado y era realmente delicioso, jamas habia probado algo tan rico, ese pequeño pedazo casi me lleva al paraiso...

-Vaya si que esta delicioso, nya

-Si es como ir al paraiso himeko-san- afirma honda

-Ya ven se los dije, himeko-chan es realmente buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, todas si que lo estan disfrutando, hasta miya-sama

-Es verdad chikane-san esta totalmente ida, tiene una cara de satisfaccion

-Vamos himeko-chan preguntale si le gusto el pastel a miya-sama

-Que?, pero no la quiero interrumpir

-vamos preguntale

-esta bien; m-miya-sama te gusto el pastel?

-eh?- salgo de mis pensamientos y veo la cara de himeko-san cerca de mi- lo siento, estaba pensando en unas cosas kurusugawa-san, me podrias repetir lo que me dijiste?

-kurusugawa-san te pregunto que si te gusto el postre, chikane-chan

-lo siento kurusugawa-san por no escucharte, pero tu pastel esta realmente delicioso-se lo dije con una sonriza

Kurusugawa se sonrojo un poco al decirle eso, y tambien puso una sonriza de agradecimiento, despues de eso pasaron algunas cosas, como que honda se quedara con todo el pastel, al parecer le gusta mucho lo dulce; y saotome-san se cayo encima del pastel y se lleno la cara, esos momentos fueron divertidos. Llego la hora de regresar a la escuela, todos nos subimos el autobus; llegando muchos se fueron a su casa y solo quedamos unos pocos fuera de la escuela en eso vi que estaba kurusugawa-san sola y aproveche para hablar mas con ella

-Hola kurusugawa-san

-H-hola miya-sama

-creo que va a empezar a llover

-si eso parece, pero espero que no llueva

-¿por que?

-tengo que ir a hacer el servicio y si llueve me mojare toda- con una cara de preocupacion, pero tierna

-je, si quieres te puedo llevar a donde haces tu servicio

-no miya-sama, no tienes porque llevarme seria un problema para ti

-no seria ningun problema, vamos subete

kurusugawa-san se subio al carro, estaba nerviosa y apenada, creo que no se sentia muy comoda el que la llevara, pero para que no siguiera la tension le segui hablando

-y en donde haces tu servicio?

-en la biblioteca kuro-neko

-y que haces ahi?

-pues me ponen a hacer varias cosas como archivar documentos, acomodar libros, y otras cosas, hablando de esto miya-sama, donde haces tu servicio?

-yo todavia no encuentro el lugar donde hacer el servicio...

-si quieres puedes hacer el servicio en la biblioteca, hay una bacante, el encargado me pregunto que si no conocia a alguien mas que pudiera hacer tambien el servicio, y si encontraba alguien le hicera saber de inmediato...- repentinamente se quedo callada- lo siento te interumpi?

-no te preocupes, ademas ahora que lo pienso seria menos aburrido hacer el servicio con una compañera, asi que ire a hablar con el director del lugar ahora que te deje ahi

-que bien estaremos juntas... espero no causarte muchos problemas miya-sama

-seria mejor al revez, espero no causarte problemas a ti kurusugawa-san

Llegamos a la biblioteca, me baje junto con ella y me llevo hasta la oficina del director, hay me presente con el y le pedi que me dejara hacer el servicio social en su biblioteca, estaba tan imprecionado que no podria creer que yo estuviera ahi pidiendole trabajar, estaba a punto de darme un trabajo facil, pero me percate de ello y le pedi que me no me viera ni me tratara como una himemiya, si no como una persona normal, el accedio y desde la proxima semana iba a empezar a hacer mi servicio social.

**Al dia siguiente**

Hoy tenemos nuestro primer partido de futbol, al parcer kisaragi-san y ota-san hoy no vinieron, asi que no tengo portera; creo que pondre a yuki, pff, espero que nos vaya bien, ahora a empezar a jugar. Termino el partido, nosotras ganamos con un marcador 4-2, creo que no volvere a poner a yuki de portera, asi que definitivamente sera kisaragi-san, ademas me di cuenta que me conecto muy bien con saotome-san, hacemos un gran equipo.

**Días despues**

Llego el dia lunes, hoy empieza mi primer dia en el servicio, me hicieron hacer varias cosas, algunas de aquellas son las que me dijo kurusugawa-san, ella estaba ahi, al parecer nos habian tocado los mismo dias y horas, asi que hicimos nuestro trabajo hasta que terminaramos, cuando salimos empezamos a platicar sobre algunas cosas

-que bueno que nos toco en el mismo horario y dias miya-sama, asi no estaremos aburridas

-si eso mismo pensaba... ademas fue divertido ver como se te caian los libros- se lo dije sonriendo

-eh?, me viste?, y yo que pense que nadie me habia visto-un poco sonrojada

-no te preocupes no le dire a nadie lo que sucedio, sera un secreto entre nosotras dos

-gracias chik... miya-sama

-si quieres llamame por mi nombre

-no puedo, no soy digna de llamarte por tu nombre

-claro que si puedes mis amigas me llaman por mi nombre

-chik... chikane-chan

-jajaja, ya ves si podias, ademas se escucha tierno cuando lo dices

-ahora tu dime himeko

-eh?, vaya no creo poder hacerlo- me dio un golpe bajo imaginario

-claro que si, yo ya te dije chikane-chan ahora tu di HI-ME-KO- tiene toda la razon no me queda de otra

-...- en eso vi que llega el auto- himeko, nos vemos mañana en la escuela que ya llegaron por mi, adios- realmente me costo trabajo decir su nombre, aunque no lo pareciera creo que estoy algo sonrojada

-jaja ya vez tu tambien podias llamarme por mi nombre, bueno mañana nos vemos en la escuela, adios

**Dos meses despues**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que entre a hacer el servicio, en estos meses he podido conocer mas a himeko y a makoto, ademas empezamos a tenernos confianza y nos llamamos por nuestros nombres; en los partidos de futbol ninguno lo hemos perdido y nos ha ido bastante bien; en estos dias ya estamos empezando a planear el festival cultural, ahora estamos viendo que va a hacer nuestro salon para ese dia

-Muy bien ahora vamos a botar por lo que propusieron, a ver levanten la mano aquellos que quieren hacer una casa embrujada, 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5; y ahora aquellos que quieren hacer un cafe, 1, 2,3...7; y aquellos que quieran hacer una obra teatral 1, 2, 3, al parecer gana el cafe

-Yo queria hacer la casa embrujada, hubiera sido realmente divertido

-pero haruhi-chan los trajes son bonitos verdad yuki-chan, nya

-si muy cierto, ademas asi las podre ver con esos trajes a todas

-yuki eres una pervertida lo sabias?

- si lo se, pero al parecer a chikane-chan esta realmente ocupada viendo los prepartivos, no es divertido si ella no esta

-si como que ultimamente ha estado muy ocupada, pero creo que se ve mas feliz de lo normal, nya

-quien sabe lo que le este ocurriendo, pero si esta feliz no ha de haber mucho problema

-si tienes razon haruhi-chan

Llego el dia de empezar a preparar el salon para el festival cultural; el salon esta hecho un caos, nadie esta ayudando a preparar las cosas, dudo que asi progresemos, solo las mujeres estamos haciendo las cosas, mientras los hombres estan jugando, nadie los puede controlar... mejor me salgo un momento porque si no creo que aqui voy a explotar; mientras camino en el patio escucho un llanto, al parecer alguien esta llorando, me asomo para ver quien es

-eh?, kisaragi-san, que haces aqui?, porque estas llorando?

-miya-sama, lo siento, me regreso al salon ahora mismo

-alto, primero dime porque estas llorando otoha-san... si te puedo llamas asi?

-claro usted puede llamarme como quiera miya-sama; el salon esta realmente desordenado, nadie hace caso a nada, todos estan jugando, eso me pone realmente enojada, pero tambien triste- vaya es realmente hermosa, ademas es sensible, jamas crei que seria asi otoha-san

-tranquila otoha-san, es bueno llorar, pero creo que seria mejor si pusieras tu cabeza en frio, yo tambien estoy frustrada por su actitud, por eso sali para relajarme un poco y pensar las cosas con claridad, y ahora que te veo creo que ya tengo la respuesta de como hacer que empezemos a trabajar como grupo, asi que sera mejor que regresemos ahora o si no esto va a terminar mal, si?, asi que limpiate esas lagrimas- le di un pañuelo para que se las limpiara, despues de eso le extendi mi mano para que la tomara

-esta bien miya-sama- se levanto y tomo mi mano, al parecer su mano es pequeña y delicada ademas es muy suave su piel

Llegando al salon le pedi ayuda a makoto, para que empezaramos todos a trabajar en equipo, y al ultimo un poco apresurados logramos acabar de hacer el cafe y tenerlo listo para mañana, pero en todo ese tiempo no me podia quitar de la cabeza a otoha-san, la verdad pense que era algo pasajero y que mañana ya no iba a pensar en ella, pero fue peor. Al dia siguiente me ponia nerviosa al pedirle algo, no la podia ver directamente a los ojos, terminamos con el dia, ganamos en 3º lugar, llegando a la casa me puse a pensar sobre otoha-san y me di cuenta que talvez me habia empezado a gustar ella, siempre la vi como una chica hermosa, pero jamas me llamo la atencion, pero ahora que lo veo realmente si es muy hermosa, ademas es sensible, todavia recuerdo su cara llorando, tambien cuando sonrio, su mano tierna y delicada, no puede ser creo que si me enamore de ella.

Ha pasado un mes desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de otoha-san, no hemos tenido una platica tan larga como la de aquel dia, pero ahorita estoy en el servicio ya casi es mi hora de salida junto con himeko e iremos a pasear un rato, espero olvidarme un poco de otoha-san

-hime...- fui a buscarla para ya salir, pero esta acomodando unos libros, se ve realmente tierna ahi con su cabello dorado, sus ojos purpuras, totalmente concentrada en lo que esta haciendo... alto porque estoy viendo a himeko de esta manera, creo que deberia mejor imaginarme a otoha-san... no puedo solo veo a himeko...

-ah?, chikane-chan desde cuando estas ahi?

-desde hace un rato, venia por ti para ya salir

-si esperame unos minutos deja solo acabo con estos libros y ya estoy lista

-esta bien, te espero- la espere 10 minutos y despues salio

-perdon por hacerte que me esperaras chikane-chan

-no te preocupes, no hay problema, sera mejor irnos de aqui e ir a un cafe

-si, ademas conosco un cafe donde todo esta muy delicioso, vamos ahi

-esta bien yo te sigo- llegamos a un lugar con un ambiente muy tranquilo, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana

-chikane-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro hazla yo te respondere con la verdad

-estas saliendo con souma-san?

-je, claro que no, nuestra relacion es solo de rivalidad, porque preguntas eso?

-es que me gusta souma-san- cuando dijo eso senti que me apuñalaban, pero no le tome importancia

-en serio te gusta, pues suerte y espero que tu tambien le gustes, si quieres te puedo ayudar- cuando dije esas palabras senti como si no fueran verdaderas, ademas no la queria ayudar, no queria que el se acercara a himeko

-gracias chikane-chan, y suerte en el partido de mañana espero que ganen la final

-si yo tambien lo espero, creo que ya me voy, tengo que descansar para mañana, asi que adios

-si descansa mucho chikane-chan, nos vemos, adios

Al dia siguiente, va a empezar la final, no me sentia con muchas ganas de jugar, creo que si me afecto lo que me dijo himeko, pero porque?; empezo el primer tiempo, estaba pensando en otras cosas, y al termino del primer tiempo ibamos perdiendo con un marcador 4-0

-Rayos, vamos perdiendo, chikane, que te pasa, no estas con la mente en el juego

-lo siento makoto...

Siguio el partido hasta el tiempo de descanso

-que les pasa, no pueden estar perdiendo, chikane, makoto, haruhi, kisaragi, ota, que paso con todos esos juegos que ganaron, no pueden perder la final y hechar todo ese esfuerzo a la basura- tenia mucha razon himeko, no podia estar pensando en lo que me dijo ayer, necesitaba poner ahora todas mis energias en este juego, era la final

ok, himeko daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, verdad chicas?- lo dije con una sonriza

si- todas me contestaron

Despues de eso empezo en segundo tiempo, era dificil, igualarlas, pero no imposible, al ultimo quedamos con un marcador 6-4, perdimos, pero un segundo lugar no es tan malo, llegar a la final fue un privilegio, ademas esas palabras de himeko hicieron que reaccionara y poder jugar mejor, pero el siguiente año si ganaremos, ademas estoy satisfecha de haber dado lo mejor de mi en el segundo tiempo, pero tambien descepcionada por como estaba el primer tiempo, si no creo que si hubieramos ganado, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe. En la tarde nos hicieron una fiesta sorpresa a las del equipo, para festejar por el segundo lugar, fue realmente entretenida la fiesta, ademas ya solo faltaba un mes para acabar con las clases, y tambien para acabar con el servicio, pero ese dia fue inolvidable.

**Un mes despues**

-Vaya al fin terminaron la clases, nya

-Pero no se pudo realizar mi harem en todo este tiempo, sabia que tenia que convencer a chikane-chan

-oye jamas vas a poder convencerla ella no es como tu

-tienes razon haruhi, jamas creo unirme a su harem

-imaginate yuki-chan y chikane-chan en un harem y que tambien estuviera haruhi-chan ahi, nya

se imaginan una escena erotica con yuki y chikane y muchas chicas alrededor de ellas entre las chavas del monton esta haruhi

-...-sensacion de escalofrios "jamas debi imaginarme eso"

-creo que imagine una escena extraña, lo siento chikane-san- dice haruhi toda roja

-...- a yuki casi se le salia la baba imaginando esa escena, le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza

-..., vaya que escena, creo que ese sera un trauma, nya

-mejor me voy, salimos despues, adios

-si esta bien chikane-san

-despues nos hablamos por telefono o las visito a sus casas, nya

-adios chikane-chan espero que en vacaciones podamos hacer un harem las dos

Despues de eso me fui a mi casa para prepararme a ir al servicio social ya que era mi ultimo dia, pero ellas se quedaron ahi hablando de varias cosas

-oigan no parece que chikane-san esta extraña, como que se le nota triste

-si pero hay veces en la que pone una cara de enamorada

-no estara saliendo con alguien y no lo ha dicho, nya

-pero si estuviera saliendo con alguien no estaria triste

-es cierto creo que ha de ser un amor no correspondido de chikane-chan

-que mal, ni siquiera nos ha dicho algo, nya

-ya sabes chikane-san se guarda todo para ella, no dice lo que en realidad siente

-si muy cierto chikane-chan se ve como alguien que no tiene problemas pero ella tiene demasiada presion e intenta solucionarlo por su cuenta

-esperemos que vuelva a ser la misma chikane-chan de siempre, nya

-bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, bye bye

-adios yuki y risa

-adios a todas, nya

Vaya he llegado antes de que empezara mi turno, y al parecer no ha llegado himeko, bueno esperare a que empiece... ah? esa persona que esta ahi es... otoha-san, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella, creo que aprobechare que esta ahi... pero pensandolo mejor me le quedo viendo, espero que no se de cuenta que estoy aqui, vaya es tan bella como aquella ocacion, todavia tengo la sensacion de su mano...

-chi-ka-ne-chan, a quien estas mirando?

-h-hola himeko, no estaba mirando a nadie

-claro que si tenias una cara de enamorada

-no, solo que me habia puesto a pensar en algunas cosas

-esas cosas tenia que ver con alguien que te gustara

-claro que no, sera mejor que ya empecemos con nuestro turno ya que hoy es el ultimo dia

-cierto... oye la persona que esta ahi es kisaragi-san

-donde, a si ya la veo, si es ella, al parecer esta estudiando, sera mejor no interrumpirla

-si tienes toda la razon chikane-chan

**Mientras tanto...**

-Buenas tardes directora misaki

-buenas tardes himemiya-sama, que era tan urgente lo que tenia que decirme?

-al parecer mi hija ha estado extraña estos ultimos meses, y creo que la causa es esta jovencita- le enseña una fotografia

-pero si es kurusugawa himeko

-si, gracias a ella mi hija no ha sido la de siempre, necesito que la expulse

-pero señor no puedo sin ninguna razon justificable, ademas ella es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes

-si no puede tan siquiera cambiela de grupo, ya no quiero que se hacerque mas a mi hija

-esta bien, ya no estara en el mismo grupo que el de su hija

-muy bien eso era todo lo que le queria pedir, asi que ya me retiro, con su permiso

-que le vaya bien himemiya-sama

**Regresando a la biblioteca kuro-neko**

Al parecer hoy sera el ultimo dia que vea a himeko ya que dudo que en vacaciones pueda verla, espero platicar con ella mucho hoy, aunque tambien podria hacerlo regresando a clases, pero no se como que hoy quiero hablar de varias cosas con ella, lo bueno es que ya casi es la hora del receso, aprovechare para hablar con ella

-Hola himeko

-H-hola chikane-chan

-hoy es nuestro ultimo dia aqui

-si, pasamos cosas increibles, me diverti mucho haciendo el servicio contigo

-si a mi tambien, creo que solas hubiera sido...

-aburrido?, jaja lo siento por interrumpirte, pero me gusta tu cara cuando adivinan lo que estas pensando

-creo que tu has sido la unica que adivinas solo algunas cosas en las que estoy pensando

-te tengo que decir algo

-mmmm? que paso

-cuando termine la preparatoria me ire de la ciudad, pero para eso solo falta 1 1/2 año, espero pasarla mejor que este medio año, ademas hice nuevas amigas, y pude conocer a chikane-chan

-ya veras que te la pasaras muy divertido, la preparatoria sera algo que nunca olvidaremos

-si... jajaja

-de que te ries

-es que tienes una migaja de pan en la mejilla, dejame quitartela

-esta bien, y como vas con souma-san?

-no me le he podido acercar mucho, pero creo que poco a poco empezar a hablar con el estaria bien

-como te habia dicho antes, te puedo ayudar asi que no dudes en pedirme ayuda- creo que jamas debi de haberle dicho esas palabras, pero quiero que sea feliz, es mi amiga despues de todo

-esta bien, si necesito algo te pedire ayuda

-bien sera mejor que acabemos de comer y seguir con el trabajo

-si

Despues de eso las horas se pasaron muy rapidas, no queria que se terminara este dia, porque era el ultimo que iba a ver a himeko y pasar el tiempo a solas, habian sido realmente divertido todos estos dias que habia pasado con ella, jamas pense que llegaria a quererla como a una de mis amigas

-Vaya asi que hoy fue nuestro ultimo dia de servicio, ahora solo tenemos que ir a la escuela a entregarle el documento a la directora, ya que hasta hoy era nuestro plazo para entregarlo

-bueno entonces subete al auto, asi llegaremos mas rapido y si quieres despues nos vamos a tomar un cafe

-esta bien, pero solo con una condicion

-cual?

-yo eligo el lugar

-mmmmm..., ok, pero ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde

Llegamos con la directora y le entregamos el documento, la verdad no queria que acabara ya que soy muy feliz junto a himeko; ahora ya estamos en el lugar que eligio himeko para que tomaramos el cafe

-este lugar me lo recomendo makoto-chan

-vaya si que es un bonito lugar, que buena eleccion hiciste humeko

-ya llegaron nuestros pedidos

-un caffe...

-gracias

-y un caffe...

-gracias

-desean algo mas?

-asi estamos bien

-chikane-chan donde vas a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo?

-al parecer voy a ir fuera del pais con unos familiares y personas de negocio que mi padre quiere que conosca

-vaya chikane-chan si que va a estar ocupada, entonces no te voy a ver en las vacaciones?

-al parecer creo que no pero podemos seguir en comunicacion con nuestros celulares

-si muy cierto chikane-chan

-y tu himeko donde pasaras la navidad y el año nuevo

-los padres de makoto me pidieron que pasara la navidad y el año nuevo con ellos

-asi que te la vas a pasar con makoto, creo que me voy a poner celosa

-jajaja, chikane-chan celosa?, bueno no tienes porque ponerte celosa, talvez la siguiente navidad la pasemos juntas

-esperemos que eso se haga realidad

-si

-y que mas me cuentas himeko?

Asi siguio la conversacion hasta que nos acabamos nuestro cafe, nos despedimos y cada una se fue por su rumbo, en ese momento senti que una parte de mi se iba pero no le tome importancia, asi que solo me fui; en navidad y año nuevo como dije sali del pais pero himeko y yo hablamos por celular, aunque fue un corto tiempo pero eso me basto para ser feliz, despues regresamos a la escuela pero no me esperaba encontrarme con la sorpresa de himeko habia sido cambiada de salón.


	3. Capitulo 3: Descubrir un sentimiento

**Capitulo III El descubrimiento de un sentimiento**

No, no puede ser que himeko este en otro salon, necesito buscarla, quiero encontrarla, espero que este bien, que no este triste, como ocurrio esto; himeko donde estas?, donde estas?; despues de buscarla, la encontre y la vi parada, estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y decidi hablarle.

-Himeko?

-¡chikane-chan!- limpiandose las lagrimas e intentando sonreir

-Himeko estas bien?

-je al parecer ya no estoy en el mismo salon-sonriendo

-Himeko no tienes por que ocultar tus lagrimas con una sonrisa- acercandome y limpiandole una lagrima- llora todo lo que quieras aqui estoy yo

-waaaaaaaaaaaa T.T- Lloro todo lo que se estubo conteniendo- chikane-chan porque yo?, por que ya no estoy mas con todos los del salon, me siento tan triste, porque?

Al ver todas esas lagrimas, mi corazon sintio algo que jamas habia sentido, un sentimiento muy extraño, no podia saber que era, ya no queria ver esas lagrimas queria que pararan, no quiero volver a verla llorar, descubrire quien es el culpable de esta tragedia

-Himeko toma- le di un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas

-no puedo aceptar esto chikane-chan

-tomalo que no somos amigas?

-gracias

-Himeko ya no estes triste

-pero como no puedo estar triste si ya no voy a convivir con ustedes

-claro que si, no nos vamos a ver todos los dias cuando entremos, en receso y a la salida, malo si te cambiaras de escuela o peor de ciudad, asi nos podemos seguir viendo todos los dias- sonriendole

-tienes razon chikane-chan- de repente se le ilumino la cara- mira es souma-san

-hola kurusagawa-san, me entere que te cambiaron de salon, estas bien?

-si, gracias a chikane-chan, verdad?

-si, con permiso me tengo que retirar tengo que resolver unas cosas

-gracias chikane-chan por dejarme a solas con souma-san- susurrandome al oido- Adios

-Adios miya-sama

- hasta luego

Al salir de ahi senti como si me faltara el aire, como si me muriera, no podia ver como souma estaba cerca de himeko y a solas sobre todo, pero antes tenia que averiguar como es que himeko esta en otro salon, asi que fui con la directora

-discupe puedo entrar directora

-claro pasele miya-sama

-vengo a hablar sobre un asunto con usted

-cual asunto?

-como es que la alumna kurusugawa himeko la cambiaron de salon?

-me temo que esa pregunta no se la puedo responder es confidencial

-como?

-si me ordenaron que nadie la podia saber

-pe...pero quien?

-su padre miya-sama, puede preguntarle a el

-mi padre?

-si, el sabe la razon

-gracias directora, le preguntare a mi padre directamente

Salgo de la direccion enojada, no podia creer que mi padre estuviera involucrado en este asunto, como era posible que el hiciera esto; aunque es algo insignificante, pero ser separado de tus amigos y de un lugar el cual estabas tan acostumbrado; tengo que esperar hasta salir de la escuela para preguntarle directamente, creo que se me va a hacer eterno el tiempo, debo de tener mucha paciencia, paciencia, paciencia...

-Ya es la salida?, nya

-si al parecer ya somos libres

-oigan y chikane-san?

-solo vi que salio rapido del salon, no se despidio de nadie, iba realmente enojada

-que tendra chikane-chan, nya?

-esperemos que nada malo

**En la casa Himemiya**

Llego y azoto la puerta del estudio de mi padre

-Hija que bueno que ya llegaste, como te fue en la escuela? y ¿por que azotaste la puerta?

-¡Padre no me vengas con eso!, tu sabes que hoy no fue un dia muy agradable para mi, ya que llego a la escuela y me entero que himeko no esta en el mismo salon, luego voy a hablar con la directora a preguntarle y me responde que tu fuiste la causa...- soy interrumpida

-Es cierto hija yo fui la causa de que a kurusugawa himeko la cambiaran de salon, en realidad queria que la sacaran de la escuela pero la directora no me dejo porque tenia muy buen aprovechamiento academico, asi que solo me dejo hacer ese movimiento; creo que ahora te preguntaras el por que hice eso- todo lo dijo tan tranquilamente que me hizo enfurecer

-Es cierto padre dime el porque, ella no te hizo nada

-Claro que si, altero a mi pequeña y la desvio de sus metas, ademas no puedo permitir una relacion entre 2 personas del mismo sexo

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta, tu estas enamorada de ella

-...- Estoy en shock

-Por que no me respondes?

-Claro que no, a himeko solo la veo como una amiga, no la puedo ver mas que eso

-JAJAJAJA, no me vengas con eso, acaso no te has dado cuenta de como es que la vez, de lo que sientes cuando ella esta con otra persona o mejor dicho otro hombre; porque te he mandado a vigilar y he visto como eres con ella; has cambiado mucho estando junto con ella, ya no eres la misma, y por ultimo no puedes salir con ella esa relacion esta prohibida, esa es la razon por la que ya no quiero que pases tiempo con ella

-Sabes que mejor me voy, no creo llegar a ningun lado con esto, y no estoy enamorada de ella

-Claro que si señorita, no escapes y dime la verdad, y te lo advierto poco a poco te ire separando de ella

Cierro la puerta del despacho, la verdad no se que pensar, ella es mi amiga no la puedo amar, yo amo a otoha; rayos y solo por eso mi padre la cambio de salon-"Llega a mi mente cundo la vi llorar"- ese sentimiento pudo ser..., no, no puedo estar enamorada de ella, -"Cuando estaba junto con souma"- estos no pueden ser celos, -"en la libreria"- no esa mirada se estaba imaginando a otoha; aaaahhhh, no no puedo estar enamorada es mi amiga, ademas como puedo estar enamorada de 2 personas, eso no es posible, necesito saber mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ellas dos, ¿porque me tuve que enamorar de 2 pesonas y una de ellas es mi amiga?

* * *

**Vaya si que me tarde en escribir este capitulo, eso de la escuela no te deja tiempo; creo que es un capitulo corto pero espero que les guste, gracias por leer y espero acabar el siguiente capitulo pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Amor Imposible

**Capitulo IV **

**Amor Imposible**

Llevo semanas pensando de quien estoy realmente enamorada si de himeko o de otoha, la verdad cada dia me sigo confundiendo mas, cuando creo que ya se la respuesta una de las dos llega y me vuelve a cofundir, se que uno no puede estar enamorado de dos personas, pero aun no se con certeza los sentimientos que tengo hacia cada una de ellas, si es en realidad amor lo que siento, ahhh! esto me esta volviendo loca, no se que hacer, pero es una tortura.

-Disculpa miya-sama, perdon por sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero le quiero preguntar una cosa

-¿Si?, dime otoha-san

-mmmm... podrias salir conmigo el sabado

-eh?

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso, claro que acepto, es solo que no me lo esperaba

-entonces nos vemos en la libreria kuro-neko a las 5:00 pm

-ok ahi nos vemos el sabado. adios

-adios

Vaya no esperaba salir en una cita con otoha, pero espero que esto aclare mas mis sentimientos.

**Llego el sabado**

Vaya al parecer aun no ha llegado otoha... ahora que me acuerdo, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, que tiempos aquellos, extraño estar mas tiempo con himeko

-Miya-sama disculpe por llegar tarde, la hice esperar mucho

-No te preocupes, apenas llegue, dime a donde vamos a ir

-No se donde estaria mejor, si ir al cine o al parque de diversiones

-Creo que estaria mejor ir al parque

-Si yo tambien pensaba lo mismo

-Entonces vamos?

-Si

Estando en el parque de diversiones nos subimos a muchas atracciones, como los choques de carro, el laberinto de espejos, el pulpo, el tobogan, la montaña rusa; en la casa del terror otoha se asusto y me abrazo, fue tierna, por ultimo decidimos subir a la rueda de la fortuna

-Vaya si que es grande no miya-sama?

-Si, entonces nos subimos

-Claro, solo primero me acabo mi algodon de azucar, no quiere

-No gracias, tu cometelo- le sonrei, pero en ese momento me imagine a himeko comiendose un algodon

-Ya me lo acabe ahora si subimos

-Entonces vamos

-Buenas noches señoritas, 2 pases

-Si

-Tomen. que lo disfruten

-Gracias

Entramos a la cabina

-Ya se empezo a mover- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, y como te la has pasado hoy

-Bien, y lo mejor fue que estube contigo todo el dia

-Oh, se detubo de repente- en eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella se veia hermosa y esos labios tan lindos, entonces nuestras bocas se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que nos besamos "himeko", "himeko", "himekoooo" no paraba de pensar en ella, asi que ahi fue cuando me di cuenta- No, espera!

-Que paso?, no te gusto?

-No es eso... si me gusto, pero hay alguien a quien amo

-Ya lo sabia, es kurusugawa-san verdad?, es solo que tu no te dabas cuenta

-Que? como que lo sabias

-Si, despues del festival Cultural, empece a observarte mucho miya-sama, me di cuenta que te gustaba, pero yo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos; cuando mis sentimientos se aclararon y vi que me gustabas, fue cuando note un cambio contigo, ya no me observabas como antes, empece a notar que mirabas mucho a kurusugawa-san, y por lo que vi ya te habia perdido; vi que aun no te dabas cuenta era cuestion de tiempo, asi que aproveche para invitarte a salir, y veria la posibilidad de hacer que te gustara de nuevo, pero por lo que veo no funciono, puff, estoy un poco descepcionada- Con una cara triste

-Vaya, nunca me di cuenta, y lo siento de nuevo, pero espero que seamos amigas

-No te preocupes miya-sama, y acepto tu amistad; eh? ya se acabo tan rapido, creo que nos tenemos que bajar

-Si, ya es hora de irnos, es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa? podria ser peligroso que vayas tu sola

-No te preocupes, me se cuidar, ademas quiero estar sola un momento

-Esta bien, te cuidas, adios

-Tu tambien, Hasta el lunes miya-sama, adios

Nos despedimos, se fue un poco triste, espero que no llore, por lo que vi se aguanto las lagrimas, hojala que llegue bien a su casa, pero ahora que ya se mis verdaderos sentimientos me tengo que preocupar por eso, ya que Himeko solamente me ve como una amiga y dudo que me vea mas que eso, sobre todo porque en estos momentos a ella le gusta Ogami, vaya por que me tuve que haber enamorado de ella.

**Varias semanas despues**

Ya que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Himeko, la observo mucho, pero me duele el no tenerla, se que este amor no puede ser ya que mi padre me lo prohibio y si me acerco mas a ella tal vez hara algo, no se que hacer, creo que necesito hablar esto con alguien, pero con quien... Haruhi, no ella me quiere mucho pero no creo que me entienda; Risa es muy infantil aunque si ha sufrido pero aun asi no es buena opcion, entonces Yuki es la mejor opcion aunque es una pervertida pero es la mas madura, asi que hablare con ella, creo que ire a su casa.

-Padre voy a salir

-¿A donde vas?

-No crees que ya soy demasiado mayor para decirte a donde

-Espero que no vayas con tu amiguita kurusugawa

-No te preocupes padre no voy con ella, voy con Yuki, asi que no te atrebas a hacerle nada

-Esta bien, no hare nada, si no te acercas a ella

-Muy bien me voy

**En la casa de Yuki**

Tock, tock

-Vaya quien sera a esta hora

-Perdon por estar aqui tan noche

-Ah, Chikane, eres tu, pasa

Veo unos zapatos de mas -Por lo que veo tienes visitas, creo que sera mejor venir en otro momento

-No te tienes que ir aqui estan Risa y Haruhi ya estaban por irse

-Bueno sirve que las saludo

-Chicas adivinen quien llego, Chikane-chan

-Hola Chikane-chan, nya

-Hola Chikane-san

-Hola, y como les ha ido este fin de semana?

-Bien y a ti, nya

-Bien- Vaya les digo a todas o me espero a que se vayan y hablar con yuki solamente, creo que lo mejor es hablar con todas, ya que estan aqui y pensandolo bien para que estan las amigas- Disculpen quiero hablar con ustedes de un tema que me ocurrio resientemente, aunque no se si tengan tiempo de escucharlo

-No te preocupes chikane-san tenemos tiempo

-Estoy enamorada de alguien

-Y quien es esa persona chikane-chan

-Kurusugawa Himeko

-Vaya ya sabiamos que estabas enamorada de alguien, pero no sabiasmos de quien, si que es una sorpresa

-Y como sabian eso?

-Por tu mirada perdida, sonries de la nada, tu cambio de humor, si que has cambiado mucho, nya

-Y cual es el problema? chikane-san

-Es una historia larga-Les empece contando la historia y llegue hasta lo que he pensado ahorita... -A Himeko le gusta Ogami Souma, y mi padre no me deja acercarme a ella no aceptaria la relacion, ya que si lo hago, el hara lo que sea para separarnos, otro obstaculo es que es mi amiga y si me confieso perdere su amistad y no quiero eso, no lo quiero; estoy en un dilema, quiero confesarme pero a la vez no, la quiero tener junto a mi pero a la vez no, la quiero olvidar pero a la vez no, ahhhhh, no se que hacer, ustedes que me recomiendan

-Vaya para una historia de novela, nya

-Si que esta dificil el asunto, sobre todo porque tu padre no te deja acercartele

-Y si lo haces a escondidas

-Lo veo muy dificil ya que me tiene vigilada, el unico lugar es la escuela

-Bueno ese asunto esta en cierta forma resuelto; pero te quiero preguntar una ultima cosa, segura que la amas, hasta darias tu vida por ella

-Si estoy mas que segura

-Entonces confesale tu amor, nya

-No quiero perder su amistad y es seguro que me va a rechazar, a ella le gusta alguien y dudo que me ve mas que una amiga

-Cierto, pues chikane-san tu tienes la desicion de confesarte o no, nosotras no te presionaremos ni nada

-Solo recuerda chikane-chan que tienes dos opciones o la olvidas o le confiesas tu amor, si no haces una de esas dos te vas a lastimar mucho, sobre todo si ves que se va en brazos de otra persona

-Nosotras te apoyaremos cual se la decision que tomes, nya

-Tomare una desicion, pero lo tendre que pensar cuidadosamente, gracias por su amistad y por apoyarme en este asunto, ya es bastante tarde, las llevare a sus casas, y enserio muchas gracias por escucharme, me ayudaron mucho, ahora tendre que resolver este amor imposible

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero no tardarme mucho con el sig. cap y hojala les guste.


	5. Capitulo 5: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capitulo V **

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Pronto llegara el día de mi cumpleaños y tambien el de himeko, ya que las dos cumplimos el primero de octubre, solamente falta una semana, ese dia mi padre no estara ya que se ira de viaje, asi que planeo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa junto con nuestros amigos, y en este momento nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo.

-Miya-sama, podriamos hacer la fiesta en tu casa?

-Buena idea Saotome-san, cada año se celebra mi cumpleaños en la casa, asi que seria la mejor sorpresa para himeko ya que no espera que tambien la festejemos ahi mismo

-Pero chikane-chan siempre van tus parientes y personas de negocio de tu padre, no creo que sea muy agradable para himeko-chan, nya

-Cierto, risa tiene razon chikane-chan

-Bien entonces le dire a esas personas que ese dia no estare y me ire de viaje por unos asuntos que tengo pendientes, y solamente invitare a amigos y compañeros- Jamas crei que le mentiria asi a las personas, pero quiero estar junto con himeko en nuestro cumpleaños

-Entonces esta decidido, creo que todos los arreglos los hara miya-sama

-Si, le pedire a mis empleados que preparen todo para ese dia, y tambien invitare a las personas, va a ser una gran fiesta; entonces tenemos ya todo solucionado, si ocurre algun contratiempo se los hare saber, nos vemos hasta mañana

-Ok hasta mañana- Todas me lo dicen al mismo tiempo, se van, pero veo que Haruhi se quedo, y tiene una cara de preocupacion

-Que pasa Haruhi, por que esa cara?- Se lo pregunto

-Es que estoy preocupada-

-Pero por que?

-Estas segura que tu padre no lo descubrira chikane-san, tengo miedo de que se lleve a himeko si se entera de esto

-Yo tambien tengo mucho miedo de eso, pero en realidad quiero festejar mi cumpleaños junto a la persona que amo

-En verdad la amas?

-Si, he intentado olvidarla, pero me es imposible, y ultimamente me he dado cuenta que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo, asi que te prometo que mi padre no se va a enterar de esto y himeko seguira con nosotros hasta acabar la preparatoria

-En verdad confio en lo que me dices, pero tu padre es realmente astuto y hara lo posible para que no te acerques mas a ella

-Es cierto, pero espero en realidad cumplir con lo que te acabo de prometer, y despues de todo no voy a dejar que mi padre me separe de ella tan facilmente

-Eso me deja mas tranquila, entonces me ire, nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana, cuidate- Haruhi se fue y no volvimos a hablar de ese tema.

Solamente faltan dos dias antes de la fiesta, ahora estoy en la escuela, al fin acabaron las clases y la directora me llamo, asi que ire con ella, para ver que se le ofrece.

**Una hora despues**

-Vaya la directora me tardo demasiado, y solamente me queria para unos asuntos con mi padre...-En eso veo a Himeko sola, creo que le hablare- Hime...

-Himeko, perdon te hice esperar mucho- Al parecer es Ogami Souma-san

-No, no te tardaste mucho en ir por tus cosas- Esta sonrojada

-Entonces nos vamos, hime... perdon kurusugawa-san- El tambien esta sonrojado, esto no me gusta para nada

-Ya me llamaste himeko hace un momento, asi que me puedes llamar asi

-Esta bien, entonces himeko nos vamos?

-Si, pero a donde?

-Solo sigueme te tengo una sorpresa

Al parecer ya se van, deberia seguirlos, creo que no, mejor me regreso a la casa.

**15 minutos despues**

Al final termine siguiendolos, vaya no debi de hacer esto, pero no lo pude evitar, tal vez me arrepienta de esta decision, creo que en realidad debo irme... alto escucho voses, al fin estan hablando, no debo escuchar

-Himeko, te gusta el lugar al que te traje- Dije que no iba escuchar, pero creo que inconsientemente hago estas cosas

-Si, es un jardin muy bello, hay muchas flores

-Un dia estaba paseando y me encontre este lugar, asi que decidi traerte

-Gracias, pero no se para que me trajiste aqui

-Es que tengo algo importante que decirte himeko

-...-Vaya este momento es realmente incomodo, debo irme... pero mis piernas no se mueven, vamos muevance, muevance, ¡MUEVANCEEE!

-Himeko me gustas desde hace tiempo, quieres salir conmigo?- ¿Que? Himeko por favor rechazalo, sabia que no debia seguirlos, por favor rechazalo

-Ogami, tu tambien me gustas desde hace tiempo, asi que mi respuesta es si- No, porque lo aceptaste, porque, porque... en eso veo que se acercan mucho los dos, no puede ser eso, no puede ser, se van a... Besar, esto me esta rompiendo el corazon en mil pedasos, siento como mis lagrimas caen, no lo puedo evitar es mucho dolor...

No se como llegue a la cancha de futbol, lo unico que recuerdo es que despues de verlos besarse empece a llorar y sali corriendo, pero ahora estoy descargando toda mi rabia pateando el balon, lo mas fuerte que puedo, en este momento no me importa lastimarme, lo unico que quiero es olvidar ese momento que vi, es que -¿por que?, ¿por que? ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grite lo mas que pude; despues de eso, llegue a la casa todos estaban preocupados, ya que era muy noche y no habia llegado, solo les respondi con una sonrisa- Estoy bien- Y me subi a mi cuarto, a la mañana siguiente me levante como si nada hubiera sucedido y segui con los preparativos para la fiesta.

Ha llegado el dia de la fiesta, al parecer aun no llega Himeko, aunque en realidad me da miedo verla y hablarle...; vamos, vamos, me tengo que concentrar, hoy es un gran dia para las dos, despues de todo festejamos nuestros cumpleaños.

-Himeko-chan aun no llega, pero no ha de tardarse mucho miya-sama

-Bien, me avisas cuando llegue para empezar el brindis

-Esta bien miya-sama

Mientras de que llega himeko saludo a los invitados, y con otros hablo, las conversaciones no son aburridas, ya que son nuestros amigos y compañeros asi que hablamos de la escuela o de cosas que pasaron en los dias

-Miya-sama llego himeko-chan

-Gracias por avisarme Honda- En eso veo a himeko, mis ojos se abren de la admiracion, ee...esta realmente hermosa, creo que me sonroje, pero como no evitarlo si realmente parece una diosa; despues de admirarla le digo al encargado del sonido que voy a decir unas palabras y hacer el brindis

-Atencion todo el mundo, nuestra anfitriona va a decir unas palabras

-Primero antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir hoy aqui, pero como ya saben hoy no solamente se festeja mi cumpleaños y no es unicamente mi fiesta, si no tambien es el de otra persona muy importante para mi, que pase la otra cumpleañera Kurusugawa Himeko-san, recibamoslas con unos aplausos

-ehhhhh, pero que sucede mako-chan

-Vamos pasa, no hagas esperar a los invitados- Saotome la lleva a donde estoy

-Chikane-chan, que es esto?- Esta totalmente sonrojada, que tierna

-Como ya dije tambien es tu cumpleaños asi que dedicales unas palabras de agradecimiento a nuestros invitados- Le sonrei, para que tuviera confianza, himeko respiro profundo y empezo a pronunciar unas palabras timidamente

-Gracias a todos por estar aqui, la verdad no me esperaba esto, asi que me dieron una gran sorpresa, de verdad muchas gracias- Himeko empieza a llorar y todo mundo se levanta y la empiezan a felicitar, aunque estoy celosa, aun no le he podido felicitar lo hare despues, asi que espero que se divierta mucho

-Un brindis por las cumpleañeras y ahora todos a divertirse, pero primero la cena esta servida- Estubo deliciosa la cena, pero aun no he podido hablar con himeko, ahora empieza el baile, pero tengo que atender a los invitados asi que no creo bailar junto con himeko. Mientras hablo con uno de los invitados empieza musica romantica, mi mirada se desbia donde esta himeko y veo que esta bailando con souma-san, que no daria por estar en su lugar, bailando con ella realmente tengo celos. Despues de haber hablado con la mayoria de los invitados, se acabo la fiesta y ni siquiera he podido cruzar palabra alguna con himeko, y no la veo, creo que ya se fue, la mayoria de las personas han desalojado la residencia Himemiya asi que tal vez se haya ido con souma-san a festejar por su lado.

-Chikane-chan- Volteo y veo a himeko, ¿No es una ilusion?- Necesito hablar contigo, me podrias acompañar afuera?- No, no es una ilusion, es real, no se ha ido aun

-...- Nadamas veo que mueve esa boca que quiero que sea mia

-Chikane-chan?

-Lo siento estaba metida en mis pensamientos, me decias algo himeko?

-Si, podrias ir conmigo afuera, quiero hablar contigo

-Claro vamos a fuera- Llegamos a fuera y nos recargamos sobre una barda

-...- Esta un poco sonrojada

-Himeko de que quieres hablar conm...- Me abrazo renpentinamente

-Chikane-chan, gracias por hacerme esta fiesta maravillosa, mako-chan me conto todo, que tu tuviste la idea, ha sido uno de los mejores dias en mi vida, no tengo como devolverte este gesto tan amable que tuviste por mi

-Himeko, como lo dije en el discurso que di antes a los invitados, eres una persona importatante para mi, asi que no fue molestia alguna hacer esta fiesta para ti

-Chikane-chan, felicidades por cumplir años hoy, aunque no hemos podido hablar en toda la noche, pero tenia muchas ganas de felicitarte

-Gracias himeko y felicidades a ti tambien, ahora si de que me querias hablar?

-Lo siento es que estoy tan contenta, estos ultimos dias han sido muy felices para mi, y es lo que te quiero contar, algo que me paso hace dos dias- No, no creo que me cuente lo que paso con souma-san -Souma y yo ya estamos saliendo- Me lo dijo con una cara de felicidad que no pude responderle, solo le sonrei.

-Que bien- Reaccione, pero es lo unico que le puedo decir, por que no me atrevo a confesarle mis sentimientos

-Y tambien nos besamos, tu eres a la primera persona que se lo digo- Esto me esta doliendo demasiado, quiero llorar, pero no delante de himeko

-Y por que a mi?- Vamos aguanta un poco mas las lagrimas

-Tu me ayudaste a nunca dejar los sentimientos que sentia por el, asi que eso dio frutos, y mañana les diremos a todos que ya estamos saliendo, gracias a ti chikane-chan- No lo digas, por favor no lo digas, no quiero ser yo la causa por la que estan juntos

-Que bien por ustedes, les deseo suerte en su relacion, pero si te lastima, no lo voy a perdonar- No, no, no, porque no le puedo decir que la amo, es que acaso me da demasiado panico perder su amistad, maldicion, maldicion, vamos has algo chikane, eres una Himemiya despues de todo, no te puedes rendir

-Gracias por tu ayuda chikane-chan y ten por seguro que no me lastimara, creo que ya me voy se esta haciendo tarde, souma me esta esperando

-Adios Himeko, hasta el lunes- Vamos has algo que se te escapa, has algo

-Adios Chikane-chan- Himeko se dio la vuelta empezo a caminar y vi su mano, la intente agarrar, pero no la alcance ya era demasiado tarde, solo vi como la silueta de su cuerpo desaparecia en medio de la oscuridad, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que llorar de coraje y tristeza, viendo la luna y preguntandome porque, porque no pude hacer algo para detenerla

Ya es de madrugada, la fiesta se ha acabado, ahora estoy sola en casa y en mi cuarto, ya que les di el dia libre a los empleados y no llegaran hasta en la mañana, asi nadie le dira nada a mi padre sobre lo que paso en la fiesta; estoy en la cama, moviendome de un lado a otro, no puedo dormir, ver a himeko hoy me hizo mucho daño y sobre todo verla con souma, pero no puedo evitar amarla, por mas que intento no pensar en ella, sus presencia se hace presente, de seguro ha de estar pasandosela bien con souma-san, aarrgf, que molesta me siento, me siento tan impotente, deberia hacer desaperecer a souma... eso sono a mi padre, no quiero ser como el, creo que no puedo hacer nada, solo tratar de olvidarla aunque me sea imposible y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso... escuho algo, alguien esta tocando la puerta, porque no habren los empleados... cierto les di el dia libre, vaya tendre que levantarme y abrir, quien sera a esta hora. Abri la puerta y me encontre con quien menos esperaba que estubiera en frente de mi casa.

-Himeko?- Estaba llorando, algo paso, algo paso, esto se ve mal, hace unas horas estaba tan feliz, necesito saber que fue lo que paso

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capitulo, subire el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda y dejen sus reviews**


	6. Capitulo 6: Luna

**Capitulo VI **

**Luna**

-Himeko. que paso?, por que estas aqui a esta hora?- No para de llorar, creo que debo tranquilizarla -Pasa, vamos entra, sera mejor que te tranquilices- La lleve a la sala y fui a la cocina, e hice un poco de te- Himeko quieres te?

-Si por favor

-Toma, esta caliente no te vayas a quemar

-Gracias chikane-chan- Creo que ya esta mas tranquila, es momento de que le pregunte

-Himeko... Me podrias decir que paso, por que llegaste llorando y sobre todo a esta hora?

-Chikane-chan, no se como decirtelo ya que antes me habias deseado suerte en mi relacion con souma, creo que lo entenderas mejor si te lo cuento

**Flashback**

-Souma, te hice esperar mucho?

-No himeko, hablaste con miya-sama?

-Si, tambien le conte que tu y yo estamos saliendo

-Que bien, ya mañana toda la escuela lo sabra; Nos vamos?

-A donde?

-Es una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, asi que ponte el casco y subete

Despues de eso nos fuimos y llegamos a un departamento, ahi habia una mesa muy bien decorada y un pastel que decia feliz cumpleaños.

-Souma, gracias-Le di un abrazo

-eh?, pero si es tu cumpleaños, asi que decidi hacerte algo- me sonrio

-mmm... entonces vamos a probar un poco de pastel

-Claro mi donsella, pero primero dame un beso- El me beso y me deje llevar, despues de eso alguien toco la puerta, nos dejamos de besar -Deja abro la puerta, esperame aqui, no tardo- Tuve la curiosidad asi que lo segui, el abrio la puerta, al parecer era una chica y me escondi, empezaron a hablar

-Que haces aqui?, te dije que hoy no molestaras, tengo que estudiar ya que mañana tengo un examen muy dificil

-Pero, no puedo estar sin ti y tenia muchas ganas de verte

-Ok, pero no puedes pasar

-Por que?

-Esta muy desordenado, y no he limpiado

-No estas con alguien?

-Claro que no, con quien si estoy estudiando, ademas te amo, no te podria engañar con nadie

-Esta bien me convenciste, ademas con solo verte me conformo, y yo tambien te amo- No lo podia creer, estaba saliendo con alguien mas

-Adios, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- Se despidieron con un beso y cerro la puerta entonces vio que yo estaba ahi, me vio con una cara que me petrifico y no me pude mover

-Escuchaste algo?

-...-

-Respondeme, vamos- Me agarro los brazos y me apreto, parecia otra persona, no era el souma que conocia

-Me lastimas

-Escuchaste algo?

-Si, al parecer no soy la unica de tus conquistas

-JA!, es cierto

-Entonces me voy, nuestra relacion se acaba aqui

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte no vas a ser la primera que se me escapa, vas a ser mia

-Que dijiste?- Entonces me agarro y me empezo a manosear, me empezo a besar por todos lados- ¡Sueltame!

-Como ya dije tu no vas a ser la primera que se me escapa- No me podia mover, por mas que gritaba por ayuda nadie llegaba, hubo un momento en el que ya estaba a punto de rendirme y solo me puse a llorar;despues de eso pense en chikane-chan y la verdad no se como le hice, pero agarre una jarra y la estrelle sobre su cabeza, el cayo inconsientemente y logre escaparme, no sabia a donde ir, y lo unico que se me vino a la mente fue chikane-chan, asi que me diriji a tu casa

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras himeko me contaba la historia ella estaba llorando, y conforme la historia mas avanzaba odiaba mas a souma, no podia creer que el solo quisiera a himeko para jugar con ella y como no cayo en sus redes la quiso violar, lo quiero matar, tengo tanta rabia, maldito souma

-Himeko, te dije que no lo perdonaria si te lastimaba, lo voy a matar- Aprete mis puños con mucha fuerza

-No chikane-chan, no lo hagas, no vale la pena que manches tus manos por alguien como el

-Himeko, te hizo mucho daño, no lo puedo perdonar- En eso me agarra mis manos y empezo a llorar

-Chikane-chan por favor no lo hagas- Miro sus manos y vio que estaban manchadas de sangre, despues vio las mias- estas sangrando chikane-chan, donde estan los primeros auxilios?

-No te preocupes, no es nada

-Dime donde estan los primeros auxilios?- Puso una cara bastante seria, asi que no tuve otra opcion mas que decirle

-A un lado de las escaleras esta el baño, ahi adentro ahi una caja de primeros auxilios

-Esta bien, ire por ellos, no te muevas, por favor

Despues de eso llego con ellos y empezo a desinfectar la herida

-Auch, eso duele, duele, duele

-Vaya chikane-chan, eres muy fuerte, pero para estas cosas eres una niña llorona

-¿Que niña llorona yo?, claro que no, auch, enserio duele, duele

-Ya ves si lo eres, ahora te pondre las vendas- Hubo un gran silencio hasta que hable

-Himeko

-Si?

-Solo porque tu me lo pides no hare una locura en contra de souma, pero esto no se va a quedar asi, entienedes?, el no te volvera a tocar

-Esta bien chikane-chan, creere en tus palabras; esta listo- En eso nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca, queria besarla, pero me detuve y agache la cabeza, para que no viera que estaba sonrojada en eso vi mis manos

-Vaya eres muy buena en esto, gracias- Estaban mis manos muy bien vendadas

-Gracias por escucharme, creo que lo mejor sera que vuelva a casa

-Ya es realmente tarde, no te dejare volver sola, te llevare

-Pero chikane-chan tus manos

-No me pasara nada solo por manejar, asi que vamos

-Esta bien- Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto, en el camino las dos no hablabamos nada hasta que himeko rompio el silencio

-Chikane-chan, que hermosa esta la luna no?

-Si esta realmente hermosa

-La luna me recuerda a ti chikane-chan

-por que yo?- susurre y solo vi que himeko estaba viendo la luna y movio la boca, no pude escuchar lo que dijo, de repente vi que ya habiamos llegado a su casa, asi que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle

-Ya llegamos, Himeko... nos vemos hasta mañana en la escuela- No le pude decir nada otra vez, porque soy tan cobarde?

-Si hasta mañana Chikane-chan

Cerro la puerta del auto, y no me fui de ahi hasta que entro a su casa, llegando a mi casa no podia pensar en otra cosa mas que en el maldito de souma y lo que le hizo a himeko, pero estaba un poco feliz no deberia estarlo pero Himeko ya no esta con souma, eso me hacia feliz, pero aun asi no le podia perdonar a souma lo que le hizo, de alguna u otra forma ya no se acercara mas a himeko

**Lunes en la escuela**

Iba caminando tranquilamente, en eso veo a souma, al parecer trae una venda en la cabeza, himeko si que le dio duro, pero eso y mucho mas se merece, vaya ya se le acercaron las personas

-Ogami-san que te paso?- Pregunta una chika

-Si hermano, que te paso?, te golpeo una chica?- Le pregunto tsubasa, y al parecer le acerto

-No, solo que me cai de la motocicleta, no traia casca- Vaya mintio, no esperaba menos

-ehh?, en serio pero tu siempre lo utilizas

-Pero ayer se me olvido, es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y lo olvide en la casa- En eso veo que himeko llega, y souma tambien se percata de ello, intento alcanzarla, pero souma llegó primero

-Himeko, estas lista para darle la noticia a todos?

-¿Que de que hablas souma?, si tu y yo...

-Himeko y yo ya estamos saliendo- ¿Que esta diciendo este estupido?, tengo que detener esto

-Enserio, felicidades, desde cuando?- Toda las personas se amontonan y no me dejan pasar

-Desde hace cuatro dias- No esta dejando hablar a himeko, maldito

-Con razon los vi muy juntos en la fiesta, ya se me hacia raro

-Bueno, ahora que nos den una muestra de su amor un beso- ¿Que? no te atrevas souma

-eh?- Himeko no pudo decir otra cosa mas que eso, al parecer todavia le tiene miedo a souma

-Esta bien, si es lo que todos quieren- Poco a poco souma estaba forzando a himeko, y yo sin poder hacer nada... basta ya de cobardia, tengo que salvar a himeko

-Alto souma, himeko y tu ya rompieron desde ayer, ya que la quisiste violar, ademas de que la engañabas

-¿Que quien dijo eso?... Miya-sama y tu como lo sabes

-Me lo dijo himeko, asi que apartate de ella cobarde- le arrebate a himeko de las manos

-Quieres pelea miya sama?

-No, no me puedo rebajar a eso

-Entonce me tienes miedo

-Claro que no, pero si es lo que quieres

-Chikane-chan, no

-No te preocupes himeko, souma en vez de una pelea sera una competencia de tennis, si pierdes me prometes que nunca te volveras a acercar a himeko

-Y si tu pierdes seras mi esclava hasta que terminemos la preparatoria

-Me parece un trato justo, pero no esta en mis planes perder, asi que no te hagas ilusiones

-Tampoco esta en mis planes perder, nos vemos hoy en el descanso en la cancha de tennis

-Esta bien hay nos veremos- Se fue souma, todo el mundo habia escuchado nuestra conversacion, tambien risa, haruhi, yuki, makoto y honda

-Chikane-chan no debiste de hacer eso, el es el numero uno en tennis en toda la escuela

-Lo se y tambien se que solamente juego futbol en la escuela, pero en mi tiempo libre tambien practico otros deportes, asi que como ya dije no planeo perder, no te preocupes himeko el no volvera a molestarte te lo prometo

Pasaron las horas, solamente de tener su presencia en el salon de clases, no lo soportaba, llego la hora del descanso asi que sali rapido y me puse la ropa de deportes, cuando llegue ahi estaba

-Pense que ya habias escapado por el miedo de perder miya-sama

-Claro que no, si voy a ganar, entonces empezamos?

-Cuando quieras esclava

El partido empezo, nadie se esperaba que jugara tan bien el tennis, incluso el mismo souma no penso que fuera tan buena, al principio iba ganando, hubo un momento en el que ya no le podia seguir el ritmo de souma, ademas mis manos me dolian sentia que se estaba abriendo la herida y empezaba a sangrar, asi que empece a peder hasta que empatamos, solo faltaba una ultima ronda para que se decidiera el partido, al principio el iba ganando, ya no podia mas, me veia vencida por ese cobarde, en eso vi a himeko, me dio la fuerza suficiente para poder darle la vuelta la marcador y asi ganarle, el arbitro dijo los puntuajes y gane, asi que souma se alejaria de himeko

-Al parecer gane souma, asi que cumple con lo que dijiste

-Soy un hombre de palabra me alejare de himeko, pero esto no se va a quedar asi- Al fin se fue souma, realmente iba enojado, estoy muy cansada y mis manos me duelen, al parecer no se habrieron las heridas, era solo mi imaginacion

-Chikane-chan estas bien?, tus manos como estan?

-Himeko estoy bien y mis manos estan en perfecto estado mira- Le enseño mis manos

-Que bueno que no te paso nada chikane-chan

-Cumpli mi promesa souma no volvera a acercarse

-Gracias chikane-chan, lo lograste ganaste- Me abrazo

* * *

**Espero les guste, el proximo capitulo estara pronto, gracias por leer**


	7. Capitulo 7: No es un adios

**Capitulo VII**

**No es un adios, si no un hasta pronto**

Despues de el partido de tennis todo ha estado tranquilo, al parecer Ogami ha mantenido su promesa de no acercarce a Himeko, yo aun no puedo decirle que la amo, pero hemos estado saliendo como antes lo haciamos, obviamente a escondidas de mi padre, he estado pensando que talvez le dire que la amo hasta que nos graduemos, asi si me rechaza que es lo mas probable, no habra problema porque ya no la vere tan seguido, pero si me acepta... que cosas pienso no creo que pase eso, aun asi sera una tortura esperar hasta la graduación ya que solo falta 1 año para que eso suceda, pense que tal vez en ese tiempo puedo enviarle cartas de admirador secreto para calmar mis ancias de confesarle mi amor, vaya sigo siendo una cobarde, tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace y que nuestra amistad se acabe, y que ya no fuera lo mismo, tengo mucho, mucho miedo que se separe de mi, no soportaria estar sin ella.

**Esa Noche**

-Hola saotome-san, que es lo que querias decirme?

-Hola miya-sama esta noticia va a ser dura, Himeko se va a ir de la ciudad

-Que, como sucedio eso?

-A su padre lo cambiaron de ciudad en el trabajo

-Pero, cuando se va?

-Mañana

-No puede ser, no puede ser, gracias por decirme, creo que tengo que irme

-Se cuida miya-sama

Sali de la casa de Saotome-san tan rapido como pude, no podia creerlo, se iba a ir, y yo sin poder decirle que la amaba, aun no tenia el valor suficiente; llegando a casa no podia pensar en nada, solo se me ocurrio una cosa, escribirle una carta confesandole todo mi amor, todo lo que sentia por ella, solo que no puse mi nombre y puse un seudonimo, en eso me puse a llorar, no queria que se fuera...

* * *

Me desperté y me di cuenta que era un mal sueño, aun seguia llorando, parecia tan real ese sueño, pero era eso un sueño solamente, no sabría que haria si pasara eso, mejor me vuelvo a dormir y no pensare en ese mal sueño.

**Mientras tanto**

En la oficina del Señor Himemiya llega alguien inesperado

-Pase Joven Ogami Souma

-Gracias Señor Himemiya

-Que es lo que me tenia que decir

-Se por unas fuentes que le tiene prohibido a su hija la señorita chikane verse con la señorita Kurusugawa Himeko

-Si es cierto, pero se podria saber quienes son esas fuentes?

-Señor no le puedo decir, pero si tengo pruebas de que su hija ha desafiado su autoridad

-Y usted como sabe que la ha desafiado

-Aqui estan las pruebas, unas fotos donde su hija ha visto a la señorita kurusugawa

-Vaya, al parecer mi hija si me ha desafiado, creo que esto traera consecuencias, gracias por su cooperacion, y me podria decir por que razon lo hizo?

-Razones personales que no le puedo decir Señor, me tengo que ir, gracias por recibirme

Sale Ogami de la oficina y se dirige hacia afuera, tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción y dice con un susurro

-Señor la razon fue porque si himeko no es mia no va a ser de miya-sama y de nadie

**Una Semana despues**

Ya es el ultimo día de clases, y fue un año con muchas sorpresas, nunca pense que se pasara tan rapido; estoy esperando a que termine la ultima clase, porque himeko me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, la verdad no me dijo para que pero espero que sea algo bueno; ya sono la campana me ire rapido

-Chikane-chan a donde vas tan rapido-Que mal me detuvo yuki

-Si Chikane-chan a donde vas?, nya

-Chicas en serio tengo que irme rapido

-Pues a quien vas a ir a ver...-Puso yuki una sonriza que me da miedo, creo que ya me descubrio- vas a ir a ver a himeko-chan verdad?

-Si, como lo descubriste

-Te conocemos muy bien chikane-san

-Si chikane-chan ademas himeko te esta robando de nuestro lado-Ya va a empezar a ser dramatica- ya no sales con nosotras nos abandonastes y nos estas cambiando por ella; bueno basta de ser dramatica, es rapido solo un momento no creo que himeko-chan se vaya

-Esta bien, que es lo que me quieren decir

-Himeko como dijo la dramatica de yuki-chan, ya no sales con nosotras y estabamos pensando en salir a algun lugar y queremos que vayas con nosotras solo queremos tu respuesta, puedes ir, nya?

-Claro que si, solo avisenme cuando y el lugar, y gracias por pensar en mi, me voy adios

-Adios chikane-chan suerte con himeko

-Adios, nya cuidate

-Te avisaremos cuando chikane-san

Vaya si que me entretuvieron, pero tenian razon hace mucho que no salgo con ellas, es bueno divertirse y distraerse un poco; vaya ya se me hizo tarde creo que himeko me esta esperando, alto escucho unas voces en un salón son de saotome-san y de himeko

-Himeko, espero que te vaya bien, y quedate como recuerdo esa blusa que te preste amiga mia y nunca nos olvides

-Mako-chan, como puedes decir eso, claro que nunca las olvidare a ninguno de ustedes y deja de llorar siempre seras mi mejor amiga

Que quiso decir himeko con eso, sera mejor que me vaya y la espere donde me dijo, espero que me lo explique esto no me da un buen presentimiento, habra pasado algo?; llegando al lugar donde me dijo himeko que me esperaba me puse a pensar sobre lo que estaban hablando himeko y saotome-san...

-Chi-ka-ne-chan, en que piensas tanto?

-Himeko me sorprendiste no te senti cerca- Eso me pasa por meterme tanto en mis pensamientos

-No me respondiste, en que pensabas tanto

-No nada sin importancia- En eso himeko me miro fijamente

-Esta bien, te hice esperar?

-No apenas llegue, risa, haruhi y yuki me retrasaron, pense que ya estabas aqui esperandome...y para que me querias ver?

-Es solo que quiero que mañana salgamos a pasear solo nosotras dos

-Y eso

-Es que tengo algo importante que decirte- Esto es malo

-Y no me lo puedes decir ahora

-Nop, tienes que esperar hasta mañana, esta bien?

-esta bien, pero aun no me has dicho donde y a que hora

-Te acuerdas de la cafeteria a donde fuimos las dos juntas por primera vez

-Si me acuerdo perfectamente- Como olvidar ese lugar

-Entonces ahi nos vemos a las 5:00

-Esta bien, hasta mañana a las 5:00

Me despedi de Himeko, pero no la veia feliz como siempre algo malo pasaba, llegue a la casa y me puse a pensar sobre porque queria que las dos solas salieramos, despues de lo que paso con Ogami habiamos salido pero no solas, si no que siempre ibamos acompañadas por las demas, estuve pensando el porque toda la noche hasta que amanecio asi que no dormi mucho intente sacar muchas concluciones pero ninguna era la que me convencia, casi era la hora para verme con himeko asi que me dispuse a arreglar, por suerte mi padre no estaba asi que sali sin ningun problema, llegando a la cafeteria vi a una himeko con una cara triste, no sabia porque, asi que llegue y le salude

-Hola himeko creo que ahora fui yo la que te hizo esperar

-No chikane-chan, llegue hace un momento

-Buenas tardes señoritas desean tomar algo

-Claro me trae un capuchino por favor

-A mi tambien me trae lo mismo por favor

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos himeko

-Si chikane-chan, ya se ha acabado el año escolar

-Fue rapido y hemos pasado muchas aventuras, mira ahi traen los capuchinos, no se tardaron

-Sus capuchinos señoritas, si necesitan algo mas estoy aqui para servirles

-Gracias- Las dos respondimos

Bebo de mi cafe y me armo de valor para preguntarle a himeko

-Y bien que es lo que me querias decir- Bebo otra vez de mi cafe

-Chikane-chan... me voy a ir de la ciudad- En cuanto escuche eso quede en shock, no sabia que decir, e intente mantener la calma

-Me podrias decir por que?

-Porque a mi padre lo cambiaron de su trabajo- Esto era lo que me decia saotome-san en el sueño, no podia creer que se hiciera realidad

-Y cuando te vas?

-Mañana

-A que hora?

-A las 10:00 a.m

-y porque me lo dices hasta ahora

-porque... no me atrevia decirtelo, era demasiado doloroso despedirme de ti- eh? que me quiso decir con eso

-Y por que es tan doloroso despedirte de mi?

-Porque...- En eso suena el celular de himeko- Hola... ya estan aqui, tan pronto, pero... esta bien, solo me despedire

-Que paso himeko?

-Me tengo que ir chikane-chan, tengo que ayudar en la casa a empacar para irnos mañana, adios chikane-chan

-Adios himeko- Solo la vi salir y fue como si la volviera a perder

No se porque la deje ir, no la pude detener, pague la cuenta y me sali del restaurante, al salir vi como el cielo estaba nublado e iba a empezar a caer una tormenta, era como me sentia, como se nublaba mi mundo y caia una tormenta, solo empece a caminar y llore, llore mas que aquella vez que la vi con Ogami besarse, fue realmente el fin de mi mundo; todavia me preguntaba el porque no le hice caso a ese sueño que tuve, porque no le quise hacer caso, ahora me siento culpable; solo camine, camine hasta llegar a la casa, en eso vi a mi padre y algo me dio la sensacion de que el fue quien causo que himeko se fuera

-Padre

-Hija, porque vines tan mojada, te vas a enfermar

-Estube caminando mientras llovia, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu hiciste que al padre de himeko lo cambiaran en su trabajo, dime porque

-Hija mia, ya te lo habia dicho si volvias a acercarte a himeko, haria que ella desapareciera de tu vida y como alguien me mostro que la seguias viendo y que a mi me tomaste como a un idiota, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

-Eres un... solo porque eres mi padre no te voy a faltar el respeto, pero ten en cuenta esto yo la amo y no vas a hacer que la olvide nunca me oiste nunca!

Me fui realmente enojada, no hallaba que hacer, nunca le confese mi amor, creo que no me queda mas opcion que hacer lo de mi sueño, escribirle la carta, ya que aun no siento la confianza necesaria para confesarle mi amor, en eso empece a escribir todo lo que sentia la carta decia esto:

_"Hola Himeko, creo que iré directo al punto, TE AMO, creo que no te lo esperabas pero bueno, la historia de cómo empezó este amor por ti creo que es un poco complicada, ya que jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar de alguien como tu, por que eres mi amiga, pero así sucedieron las cosas:_

_Creo que este sentimiento se dio poco a poco pero jamás me di cuenta que te estaba empezando a amar, ya que había de por medio una amistad; pero cuando me di cuenta fue cuando alguien me lo dijo, ahí fue cuando sentí algo mas que amistad, pero todavía no era seguro que te amara ya que en ese tiempo me gustaba otra persona, después de pensar, reflexionar, y salir con aquella otra persona que me gustaba, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti en realidad era amor, me gustaba todo de ti,_ _amo tus ojos, amo tu cabello, amo tus labios, y su hermoso sonido que hacen al respirar, amo tu voz, fuerte y clara que resuena en mi corazon, amo tu cuerpo, tu cintura hermosa y fragil_, _tu manera de ser, tu carisma, como te enojabas, tu alegría, hasta cuando te ponías triste, amo todo tu ser…_

_Pero poco a poco me di cuenta que este amor era muy doloroso ya que jamás te podía decir mis sentimientos en persona por ciertas circunstancias de la vida, así que lo único que hacia era observarte, siempre despistadamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta, a veces me daban muchos celos cuando te acercabas a Ogami; recuerdo uno de los momentos mas dolorosos, sentí que me moría, me faltaba el aire, esa vez fue cuando me dijiste que te gustaba alguien y que era Ogami, lo peor fue cuando vi que te habías besado con el, luego me entere de que el nada mas había jugado contigo, en ese instante lo quería matar, a ninguna mujer se le trata así, lo hubiera hecho si tu no me hubieras detenido._

_Después de ese suceso he pensado en muchas cosas, desde que me di cuenta que me enamore de ti, pienso en ti todos los días, no hay día que no piense en ti, pero me di cuenta que si seguía así me iba a consumir o tal vez llegar a una locura, así que intentaba alejarme de ti, pero me era imposible ya que a la vez también quería estar mas junto a ti, siempre me contradecía; también he hecho algunas locuras por ti, aunque no te dieras cuenta, ya que me preocupabas, y también te amaba, así que no pensaba dos veces en hacerlo, aunque a veces las consecuencias si me molestaban un poco, pero sentí lo que puedes hacer por amor, hasta dar tu propia vida si es necesario._

_Una vez me puse a pensar que eras para mi en mi vida, así que llegue a la conclusion que eras mi sol y yo soy la luna, eres aquel sol que me ilumina cada vez que te veo, que sin ti nunca habría noche, sin ti mi mundo se acabaría, es muy cierto, además me encanta verte sonreír, es cuando me iluminas mas, sin ti no existiría mi mundo y no saldría la luna jamás, gracias por existir, creo que sonó cursi, pero es así como me siento, pero te amo demasiado, aunque si te digo esto: si tu eres feliz, yo seré feliz, no es cierto, quien podría ser feliz si la persona que amas se va con otra persona, muchas veces me lo he imaginado, pero realmente es doloroso aunque sea imaginario, así que jamás te podré decir aquellas palabras, aunque te vas a ir con otra persona y tal vez yo lo veré o me lo digas eso es inevitable y en ese momento me sienta realmente casi sin vida, pero no te preocupes no cometeré una locura por amor como suicidarme o caer en alguna adicción, tengo a mis amigos que los quiero mucho y ellos me van a sacar de esta depresión aunque ellos no se den cuenta me sacaran adelante y también tengo mas cosas porque vivir aunque no te tenga en mis brazos, y tal vez llegue alguien que me haga olvidar esto que siento, pero no creo que eso suceda, o si sucede jamás lo olvidare ya que no se puede amar a dos personas de la misma manera, pero no hay que pensar en el futuro._

_A veces si pienso que eres mi media naranja, realmente te pareces a mi y las cosas que nos han sucedido, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias y poder confesarte mi amor libremente, frente a frente y talvez hubiéramos llegado a tener mas que una simple amistad y así darte todos estos besos que te he querido dar en todo este tiempo, acariciarte, tomarte de la mano como una pareja, pero como dicen, el hubiera no existe así que resignación total, porque si te confieso este amor lo mas probable es que perderé tu amistad, como ya lo había dicho antes, la amistad es lo mas sagrado para mi así que no pienso romper ningún lazo de amistad por mas doloroso que sea guardar este secreto; aunque me he puesto firme ante esta situación había veces que no podía controlarlo y quería decirte todo pero algo pasaba que jamás podía, eso era cuando me daban nervios de que me estuvieras mirando, pero creo que esto también es parte del enamoramiento así que no hay remedio mas que soportar esos nervios de cuando te esta mirando la persona que amas._

_Creo y espero que esto sea lo ultimo que te voy a decir, estuve pensando mucho en esta carta como 3 meses creo , siempre pensaba que escribir, como expresarme, pensaba que tenia mucho tiempo para escribírtela y te la iba a dar antes o después de que nos graduáramos, pero al parecer jamás pensé que te ibas a ir, así que hoy me desvele haciéndote esto, pero no quiero que te vayas, aunque yo fui quien tuvo la culpa pero no quiero, siempre pensé que te quedarías hasta la graduación, todavía sigo soñando eso, que estarás un año mas en la escuela, pero si no se puede, no hay nada mas que hacer, solo recuerda que hubo alguien en preparatoria que te amo mucho, infinitamente, mas de lo que te imaginas, aunque se que llorare si te vas, pero así es la vida, personas vienen y se van aunque uno quisiera que se quedaran siempre con nosotros... a quien quiero engañar no quiero que te vayas quiero tener honestidad total en este momento, no quiero llorar aun no, se que yo tengo la culpa, tal vez pueda confesarte mi amor, pero ahora solo te quiero decir te amo, hasta el infinito a mas no poder, no sabes cuanto, pero creo que aquí dejare todo solo lo diré una vez mas perdon y TE AMO _

_Atte. Alguien que te ama mucho, Luna"_

Despues de escribir me dormi, y al despertarme vi la hora tuve que salir rapidamente de la casa para poder despedirme de himeko, pero antes de eso escuche una voz

-A donde vas hija mia?

-Me dirijo a casa de himeko, para despedirme de ella

-Te dejare ir, solo porque ya nunca la volveras a ver, hija entiende que lo que hice fue por tu bien

-Si lo hicieras por mi bien jamas te hubieras entrometido, y me dejarias amarla libremente

-Hija ya te lo habia dicho nunca dejaria que tuvieras una relacion con una persona de tu mismo sexo, va en contra de nuestros principios

-Querras decir que son tus principios, no los mios, pero como ya te lo habia dicho, hagas lo que hagas la seguire amando eternamente

Me fui tan rapido como pude, tome un auto y empece a manejar hasta la casa de himeko, al llegar ahi vi el camion donde estaban guardando todas las cosas, en eso vi una caja con el nombre de himeko, me di cuenta que esas eran sus cosas, nadie estaba ahi, asi que no lo pense dos veces y deje la carta en esa caja, despues de eso me aleje y sento que alguien me abraza, veo un cabello dorado, era himeko o era una ilusion

-Chikane-chan que estas haciendo aqui?

-Vine a despedirme

-eh?, pero ayer no nos despedimos

-No, antes de poder decirte adios te tuviste que ir y perdon por mi actitud de anoche, no esperaba la noticia

-No te preocupes chikane-chan, tambien fue mi culpa por decirte eso un dia antes de irme y gracias por venir

-Himeko...te cuidas, nunca nos olvides, adios

-Jamas los olvidare eso es imposible y menos a ti chikane-chan, pero tu tampoco me olvides

-Eso nunca pasara es imposible olvidarte sobre todo porque...

-Himeko, vamonos ya terminamos de empacar- Me interrumpio su madre justo cuando le iba a decir que la amaba

-Si ya voy madre- Le respondio-Bueno chikane-chan me voy- en eso me abraza y me dice con un susurro- Regresare, asi que esperame me lo prometes?

-Te esperare himeko te lo prometo- Le doy mi respuesta

-No es un adios, si no un hasta pronto- En eso me da un beso en la mejilla

Me sorprendi no me lo esperaba, luego veo como himeko se sube al auto de sus padres y cierra la puerta, el auto empieza a avanzar junto con el camion de la mudanza, lo unico que puedo hacer es decirle adios con la mano y ella me correspondia

-Te amo- Al fin me pude confesar, pero era demasiado tarde, ella no lo habia escuchado y el auto ya se habia ido

Despues de eso me subi al auto y maneje hasta llegar a la casa, solo me puse a llorar, no pude hacer nada ante mi padre, pero como le habia prometido a himeko la iba esperar a que regresara aunque eso fuera eternamente, no era un adios, si no un hasta pronto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que no se les haga tan cursi, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, es que esto de entrar a la universidad no deja nada bueno, y actualizare pronto, el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo, pensaba acabar la historia en este capitulo, pero mejor debo darles un mejor final**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sol

**Capitulo VIII **

**Sol**

-Miya-sama, me gustas

-Gracias por tus sentimientos, pero no los puedo aceptar... amo a otra persona, espero que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda, pero esa persona no soy yo

Otra persona que me confiesa sus sentimientos –puff- apenas es el primer día de clases, que no se pueden esperar a que pasen algunos días o por lo menos que pase la primera hora de clases, bueno creo que es mejor que lo hagan rápido aun así los seguiré rechazando porque sigo amando a himeko, ya ha sido medio año desde que se fue, pero no la he podido olvidar, mis amigas me han ayudado a superar el dolor de no tenerla cerca, pero no se cuanto más podre soportar el no verla; en este momento me dirijo a la entrada de la escuela, subiendo estos escalones, ya es mi último año, he hecho muchas cosas en mi preparatoria pero creo que no podre cumplir mi última meta la cual era confesarle a himeko mis sentimientos el día de la graduación... en eso levanto mi vista y veo un cabello dorado en la cima de las escaleras, podría ser himeko... eso no puede ser posible creo que es tanto mi deseo de verla que mi vista ya me engaña, pero si ella está aquí debería encontrarse con haruhi, yuki y risa ya que ellas siempre me esperan en la entrada el primer día, será mejor que llegue rápido arriba para ver si es ella.

-Hola chikane-chan

-Hola chikane-chan, nya

-Hola, buenos días chikane-san

-Hola y buenos días a todas- miro hacia todos lados para ver si encuentro a la dueña de ese cabello dorado

-Buscas algo chikane-chan?

-No, porque lo dices

-Es que se ve que buscas algo con la mirada

-En serio no es nada- Al parecer si era mi imaginación, no sé cómo pude creer en la posibilidad de que ella haya regresado

-Ustedes dos se parecen mucho je

-De quien hablas?

-De nadie chikane-chan

-…?

-Entonces entramos a clase, nya?

-Sera mejor que vayamos rápido ya que faltan 5 minutos para que toquen la campana

Entramos al aula de clases, todo parecía normal, era un día como cualquier otro, pasaron las horas de clases hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo

-Chikane-sama si te enteraste que...

-Hola Toru-chan, Yuki te quiere preguntar una cosa, será mejor que vayas con ella

-Eh?, pero si le iba a decir a Chikane-sama que...

-Anda ve rápido, que Yuki te está esperando, después hablaras con Miya-sama

-Está bien, me voy, espero que sea importante la pregunta y no me hagan perder mi tiempo

-Eso fue un poco cruel Saotome-san no la dejaste que hablara conmigo

-Lo siento miya-sama, pero en realidad si era importante, además ya te he dicho varias veces que ya no me digas por mi apellido, puedes decirme Makoto, ya son casi 2 años que somos compañeras

-Entonces si quieres que te llame Makoto tu llámame Chikane, como dices ya son casi 2 años que somos compañeras

-Está bien Chikane-san

-Eso estuvo bien makoto-san, creo que saldré un momento a tomar aire libre, si alguien pregunta por mi diles que regreso antes de que empiece la siguiente clase

-Ok, chikane-chan yo les digo

Vaya, creo que iré al lugar de siempre, ahí es donde me puedo relajar mucho, además fue ahí donde vi por primera vez a himeko, en mi primer día de preparatoria... sigo caminando y al llegar ahí me siento bajo la sombra del árbol; jamás creí que me enamoraría de ella, como la extraño, desearia que en este momento ese arbusto se moviera y que de ahí saliera himeko... -en eso escucho que suena- creo que mi pensamiento se hizo realidad, pero no puede ser ella, tal vez es una pareja de enamorados, será mejor que me levante y me vaya de aquí, así que saldré por atrás

-Chikane-chan a dónde vas?- Se parece a la voz de himeko, pero no puede ser ella –Porque no me miras es que ya no me quieres ver?- En eso me volteo... y veo aquellos ojos purpuras y ese cabello dorado –Hola chika...- Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, no la quería volver a soltar

-Himeko por favor, nunca te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado, nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola

-Chikane-chan regrese como te lo había prometido y nunca me volveré a ir- Me corresponde el abrazo

-Bienvenida de regreso- En eso nos quedamos como 10 segundos abrazadas sin decir nada hasta que me di cuenta y me separe rápido de ella, me puse toda roja, pero estaba tan feliz de verla que no sabía que decir, hasta que salieron las palabras por si solas –Me podrías decir a qué hora llegaste aquí?

-Desde el inicio de las clases, vi a yuki, risa, haruhi y mako-chan en la puerta de la entrada

-Y cómo es que nadie me dijo que regresaste

-Te contare lo que paso

**Flashback**

-Hola a todas

-Himeko-san, eres tú, cuando regresaste?

-Hace unos días regreso mi adorada himeko-chan

-Y cómo es que no nos dijiste nada mako-chan, nya

-Lo siento ella me pidió que no les dijera nada

-Lo siento, quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Vaya sí que fue una sorpresa…Buscas algo Himeko-chan?

-Eh?, no porque lo preguntan?

-Se te ve que buscabas algo con la mirada

-Vaya me descubrieron, estaba buscando a chikane-chan

-Ella aun no llega

-Qué bueno que aún no ha llegado

-Por qué? no la quieres ver?

-No es eso, es que quiero verla a solas

-A ya veo, nya

-Así que me podrían hacer un favor, no le vayan a decir que ya regrese y no dejen que nadie le vaya a decir algo de mí o que escuche algo sobre mí

-Está bien cuenta con nosotras himeko-san

-Si nosotras nos encargaremos de todo himeko-chan, nya

-Hablando del rey de roma, o más bien la reina ahí viene chikane-chan

-Sera mejor irme, espero que no me haya visto, les encargo mucho eso, bueno nos vemos después, nos vamos mako-chan?

-Si vámonos

**Fin flashback**

-Ahora entiendo porque cuando honda-san me iba a decir algo mokoto-san no la dejo, pero aun así no les perdonare a haruhi, risa y yuki el que me hayan ocultado que habías regresado

-Pero yo se los pedí, así que no te enojes con ellas

-Está bien, solo porque tú se los pediste las perdonare, pero me podrías decir cómo fue que me encontraste aquí?

-Solo sentí que si venia al lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez te encontraría

-Y si no me hubieras encontrado, Que hubieras hecho?

-Pero te encontré eso es lo que cuenta

-Bueno, mejor no empiezo a discutir contigo, pero como es que regresaste

-A mi padre lo volvieron a cambiar del trabajo a aquí, así que estaba muy feliz de verlos a todos- Como puede ser que algo haya fallado en el plan de mi padre o puede ser que mi padre haya hecho regresar a himeko, pero para que, que ganaría con eso, esto no me da un buen presentimiento –Chikane-chan, me estas escuchando?

-Si

-A ver qué era lo que te estaba diciendo

-En realidad no te estaba escuchando, es que me puse a pensar en unas cosas, lo siento

-Eres mala, así que no volveré a repetirte lo que te pregunte

-Eh?, que me preguntaste

-No te lo voy a decir, eso es en castigo por no escucharme

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, espero que esas disculpas hayan bastado para perdonarme, así que dime, por favor

-Está bien, mi pregunta fue ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana por la tarde?

-Acepto, mañana salimos, nos vemos en la biblioteca kuro-neko a las 6:00

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, está a punto de acabarse el descanso

-Si eso será lo mejor

-Chikane-chan, gracias por esperarme

-Eh?

-Muy bien vámonos

-Oye espera, que fue eso

-Mañana lo sabrás así que ya no preguntes más

-Está bien confió en ti

Al llegar al salón vi a todas y les reclame el no haberme dicho que estaba aquí himeko, pero como se lo prometí no me enoje con ellas, así que las ultimas clases pasaron normal, después de la escuela me fui a la casa al llegar ahí la ama de llaves me dijo que mi padre me esperaba en su oficina, no tenía ni idea para que me quería pero ha de ser por himeko, así que no sería nada bueno.

-Pasa hija, siéntate por favor

-Buenas tardes padre

-Buenas tardes

-Para que me llamabas padre?

-Sé que hoy viste a la señorita kurusugawa en la escuela, solo te quiero decir que no falló mi plan, yo hice que su padre regresara

-Y se podría saber cuál es tu plan padre?

-Al mandarla a otra ciudad sufriste mucho ese fue tu castigo por enfrentarme y desobedecer mis órdenes, así que ahora te advierto puedes ser su amiga pero solamente eso, no pueden llegar a una relación más allá de la amistad, si eso pasa la mando al extranjero y jamás la volverás a ver, y como viste si cumplo mi palabra así que ahora espero que no me enfrentes; hija lo hago por tu bien y espero que puedas entenderme

-No te preocupes padre, mi relación con himeko solo será de amistad, ella solo me ve como una amiga, así que esta vez tus órdenes serán respetadas.

-Muy bien hija puedes salir

-Con permiso padre- Salgo de su oficina y cierro la puerta

-Hija aun no te has dado cuenta que kurusugawa-san te mira de la misma forma que tú la miras a ella… estaré haciendo lo correcto prohibiéndote amarla?

Mi padre me hace enojar, como puede pensar que entre himeko y yo puede haber algo más que amistad, que no ve que mi amor es no correspondido?, será mejor que salga a dar una vuelta, no puedo aclarar mis ideas así, necesito pensar con la cabeza fría… que pasaría si himeko también me amara?, no, no, no, eso es imposible, tengo que dejar de ilusionarme, entre más alto vuele más me duele la caída, ya me paso hace medio año cuando empezó a salir con Ogami

-Chikane-chan?, que haces aquí?

-Himeko?, pero tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo te pregunte primero

-Es cierto, es solo que acabo de discutir con mi padre

-Ehh? Discutiste con él? Y se puede saber él porque

-Cosas sin importancia- En realidad son muy importantes himeko pero no te puedo decir, lo siento-Y dime qué haces aquí?

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O, no te puedo decir chikane-chan lo siento

-mmm bueno no insistiré, no te quieres ir a sentar un rato en ese banco?

-Está bien vamos a sentarnos

-Gracias, es que he caminado mucho así que no me he detenido a tomar un descanso

-Chikane-chan has caminado desde tu casa hasta acá?

-Sí, quería aclarar algunas ideas y realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no me lo esperaba

-Está bastante lejos realmente has de estar cansada, no quieres acostarte un rato?

-Si me gustaría, pero sería un poco incomodo, no tengo donde recargar mi cabeza

-Si quieres la puedes recargar sobre mis piernas- No me esperaba que me dijera eso, así que estoy un poco sonrojada

-No te molestaría?

-…- Solo me respondió con un "no" moviendo la cabeza así que puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, realmente estaba sonrojada, así que hice lo posible porque no viera mi cara, de repente sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, me dio mucho sueño y solo me quede dormida.

-Chikane-chan te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, porque no te has dado cuenta?

-Himeko… yo también te he amado desde hace tiempo, te amo más que mi vida y no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño

Después nos abrazamos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cada vez nuestros labios se acercaron más y más hasta que nos dimos un beso

RING RING RING

El despertador sonó, donde está el botón para apagarlo? Ah lo encontré… Vaya era todo un sueño, pero lo sentí tan real, lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormida en las piernas de himeko y después de un rato desperté, me despedí de ella y regrese a casa, bueno creo que ya va siendo hora para que me prepare para ir a la escuela, hoy va a ser un buen día iré a pasear con himeko solo nosotras dos, je no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, aunque saldremos solo como amigas pero por solo verla y pasar el tiempo con ella soy feliz, espero que se pasen las clases rápido y así poder estar con ella

-Buenos días chikane-chan

-Buenos días Yuki

-Porque esa sonrisa?

-Es que hoy saldré con himeko

-Que! una cita, tan pronto

-No, no, no es una cita es solo una salida de amigas

-Je, je, je ya me estaba preocupando creí que ya te había perdido, pero aun así ustedes dos solas es extraño

-Extraño por qué?

-No por nada, espero que te la pases bien con ella

-Si será hoy un gran día

Terminando la escuela fui rápido a casa a arreglarme para salir con himeko, no me puse nada que destacara pero si quería tener buena apariencia frente a ella, nunca antes se me había hecho difícil decidir que ponerme… creo que me ha llevado mucho tiempo el decidir y ya voy un poco tarde, salgo de la casa rápido y le digo al chofer que me lleve a la biblioteca kuro-neko y al parecer llegare a tiempo pero… porque no avanza el auto?, será mejor que le pregunte al chofer

-Disculpe, porque no avanzamos?

-Al parecer hubo un accidente y creo k los autos no se van a mover dentro de 1 hora

-Desde aquí me iré caminando, usted se puede regresar a la casa

-Pero Señorita la biblioteca queda todavía muy lejos

-No se preocupe, si me voy caminando llegare más rápido que en el auto, además si esta persona ve que no llego va a pensar que la deje plantada, así que me voy, gracias por todo

Vaya porque un accidente en este momento, creo que llegare tarde, ahora tendré que correr y espero que himeko me espere unos minutos y no se vaya. Llegando a la biblioteca busco por todas partes a himeko, pero al parecer ya se ha ido, que mal no la alcance

-Chikane-chan porque llegas tan tarde?, pensé que ya no vendrías

-Hi-Hi-Himeko dónde estabas?- Vaya si que me sorprendió

-Qué?, llevo esperándote media hora y solo me preguntas eso?

-Lo siento, es solo que no te vi cuando llegue y pensé que ya te habías ido… pero himeko estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo?

-Cla-claro que no!, llegue hace 5 minutos- eh? Es mi imaginación o esta sonrojada

-Entonces porque me dijiste que llevabas esperándome media hora, jajaja himeko no sabes mentir, jajajaja

-Ohhh, Chikane-chan deja de burlarte de mí!, creo que será mejor que me vaya

-Jajajaja no te vayas, además enojada te ves linda…- Queeeeee?, no pude haber dicho eso, como fue que sucedió?, himeko está totalmente roja, creo que ya no podre verla a los ojos, además hay un silencio muy incómodo, que hago?

-Chikane-chan…

-Himeko gracias por esperarme- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo, así que decidí esperar por una hora y si no aparecías iba a llamar a tu casa

-Perdón por preocuparte, no volverá a pasar… Himeko ya te diste cuenta que estamos en la biblioteca donde empezamos a hacer el servicio juntas, sí que ha pasado el tiempo rápido

-Me alegra poder haber trabajado contigo aquí, así pude conocerte más chikane-chan

-A mí también me alegra, muy bien ahora a dónde quieres ir?

-Sígueme chikane-chan

-A dónde vamos?

-Tú sólo sígueme, confía en mí

-Está bien confió en ti

Lo único que hice fue seguir a himeko, pero mientras la seguía cada momento que se distraía veía su hermosa cara, hasta que llegamos al parque donde la encontré ayer y me acorde que me dijo que era un secreto el porqué estaba ahí, que estará planeando himeko?

-Chikane-chan puedes cerrar los ojos?- Yo solamente confíe en ella y los cerré, después sentí que sus manos tomaban las mías y las dos empezamos a caminar –Ya puedes abrir los ojos

Los abrí y vi un jardín lleno de muchas flores, de colores hermosos, era un lugar impactante, realmente hermoso, un lugar que me dejaba sin palabras, la entrada de la luz era perfecta para que el lugar estuviera en su máximo esplendor, el solo hecho de estar ahí era tan relajante, pero porque himeko quería que viniera con ella?

-Es hermoso verdad chikane-chan?

-Cierto es realmente muy hermoso, pero porque estamos aquí?

-Por esto- En eso saca un papel de su bolsillo pero no puedo ver bien que era eso

-Qué es eso himeko?

-Chikane-chan lo reconoces?- Es… es… es la carta de mi confesión que le deje el día que se fue

-No, no sé qué es himeko, me podrías decir?

-Es una carta que tú escribiste confesándome tu amor

-Pero de que hablas himeko?, yo nunca…

-Chikane-chan te vi cuando la dejaste en la caja de mis pertenencias, así que no me puedes mentir

-…- No pude decir ninguna palabra, había sido descubierta, creo que aquí llego el fin de mi amistad con himeko

-Después de que me fui en el camino leí la carta, realmente me impresiono mucho y…- es el fin- me alegre ya que yo también te amo chikane-chan

-…- eh?, que acabo de decir?, fue mi imaginación me dijo que me ama?… me ama!, soy tan feliz, que felicidad… nooo!, mi padre la mandara al extranjero si comienzo una relación con ella, que puedo hacer?, realmente me tiene vigilada no puedo salir con ella, además no soy capaz de alejarla de sus seres queridos, y tampoco voy a poder soportar el no verla, el tenerla lejos, creo que la única opción que me queda es… perdóname por esto himeko.

-Chikane-chan?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, realmente caíste?, JAJAJAJAJA

-Pero que…

-Vaya sí que llego lejos mi broma, como crees que yo Chikane Himemiya me iba a enamorar de alguien como tú? JAJAJAJAJA

-Pero esta carta, es realmente sincera tú me amas, además todas aquellas cosas que hacías por mí, me protegiste de Ogami

-Himeko realmente no te diste cuenta que tú siempre fuiste un juguete para mí?, lo de Ogami fue para obtener tu confianza, pero ahora que lo pienso fue una total pérdida de tiempo, pero pues si dices que me amas porque no sigues siendo mi juguete?, podre disponer de ti cuando quiera, y también me darás tu cuerpo cuando lo necesite… tengo una idea que tal si empezamos en este momento?, quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío, así que esta carta que tienes en la mano dámela- Se la arrebate y la tire al piso luego la pise, en eso sentí que himeko me daba una cachetada.

-Chikane-chan, eres la peor persona que he conocido, cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos?, eres incluso peor que Ogami, por favor no me vuelvas a hablar jamás en tu vida- Me lo dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Sólo vi como himeko paso al lado mío corriendo, no pude hacer ningún movimiento, en eso vi su mano y mi cuerpo reacciono, intente agarrarla, pero no pude alcanzarla, solo vi como himeko se iba corriendo hasta que desapareció, después de eso empezó a llover en eso veo la carta que le entregue a himeko, la tomo y veo que tiene algo escrito atrás y lo que decía es lo siguiente: _"Yo también te he amado, creo que te he amado desde siempre, lo siento por hacerte sufrir hasta este momento, pero ya no más, ahora seremos felices y serás por siempre mi luna y yo tu sol. Att. La persona que siempre te ha amado, Sol" _ Después de leer eso no pude soportar las lágrimas así que solo empecé a llorar y me tire al suelo, no podía seguir parada, era demasiada tristeza.

-Himeko perdón, perdón, no deberías estar enamorada de una cobarde como yo, ahora te rompí el corazón y perdí tu amistad, perdón

* * *

-Oigan, saben dónde están chikane-chan y himeko-chan, nya?

-Creo que las dos salieron por su cuenta

-Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, se que chikane-san cuidara bien de mi himeko

-Jajajaja tienes mucha razón- En este momento me pregunto cómo estará chikane en su cita con himeko? Creo que ya se confesaron su amor y en este momento han de estar muy cariñosas y protegiéndose juntas de la lluvia jejejeje, me alegro por ellas, su amor siempre fue mutuo, me pregunto porque nunca se dieron cuenta?

-Eh? Oigan no es himeko-san la que está ahí sentada sin protegerse de la lluvia?

-Pero no se supone que estaría con chikane-san, será mejor que vayamos con ella, esto no me da un buen presentimiento

-Himeko-chan que estás haciendo aquí?, se supone que estarías con chikane-chan- En eso ella levanta la mirada, sus ojos estaban todos con lagrimas –Que paso?

-Chikane-chan… solo estuvo jugando conmigo y mis sentimientos, la odio

-Pero cuéntanos que fue lo que paso himeko

Himeko nos contó lo que paso, no podía creerle, ya que chikane ama demasiado a himeko fui testigo de cómo sufrió por ella así que jamás le haría daño, eso sería lo último que ella haría, necesito saber la verdad, necesito ver a chinake para saber lo que está pensando

-Himeko-chan me podrías decir donde viste por última vez a chikane?

-En el parque que está a dos cuadras de aquí, pero porque quieres saberlo Yuki-san?

-Tengo que encontrarme con ella, necesito que me explique qué está pasando

-Nosotras vamos contigo yuki, ya que también queremos saber lo mismo

-Está bien, Haruhi y Risa me van a acompañar, makoto llévate a himeko a tu casa y te vemos allá, bueno nos vamos

* * *

No me puedo levantar, mi cuerpo no me responde lo único que hago es llorar, en realidad soy una cobarde, como le pude hacer tanto daño a himeko?, no me merezco su amor, ella debe odiarme en este momento después de lo que le dije…

-Chikane, que pasa porque estás aquí?, y porque estas tirada en medio de la lluvia llorando?

-Yuki, risa, haruhi, pero que hacen aquí?

-Nos encontramos a himeko y ella nos dijo que te había dejado aquí

-Himeko, de seguro ha de odiarme, no me merezco su amor, soy la peor persona que ha conocido- De repente sentí el puño de Yuki golpearme

-Ya reacciona y deja de llorar, necesitamos que nos cuentes que paso para poder entenderte, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa ya que es la más cercana, y sirve que nos protegemos de la lluvia y te calmas en el camino

-Eres la segunda persona que me golpea hoy, pero gracias por venir amigas

-Ahora hay que ayudar a levantar a Chikane-chan, nya

-Vamos chikane-san levántate, que tenemos que irnos o si no pescaremos un resfriado

Mis amigas me ayudaron a levantarme y nos dirigimos a casa de yuki, la verdad ellas son las mejores amigas que pude haber tenido pero… lo más probable es que me pregunte qué fue lo que paso con himeko ya que se la encontraron y ella fue la que les dijo dónde estaba.

-Bueno al fin ya llegamos, y al parecer no hay nadie, bueno les traeré algo con lo que se puedan secarse, espérenme en la sala

-Chikane-san esperaremos a que regrese Yuki para que nos cuentes que pasó

-Ya verás chikane-chan esto de seguro tiene solución, nya

-Regrese, tomen estas toallas para que se sequen, muy bien ahora chikane cuéntanos lo que paso, como es que himeko termino odiándote

Les conté lo que paso desde que la vi en la biblioteca y cómo fue que se me declaro y luego empecé con el momento en que le rompí el corazón, solo sé que se me partía la voz y las lágrimas salían cuando les contaba esa parte

-Chikane eres realmente una cobarde

-Lo sé perfectamente, por eso aleje a himeko de mí

-Chikane-san creo que deberías decirle la verdad, ella comprenderá

-Sé que ella lo comprenderá, pero aun así no puedo empezar a salir con ella, si lo hago sé que mi padre la mandara fuera de Japón y yo no tengo derecho a alejarla de las personas que ella quiere y además no sería capaz de soportar el no verla, ya lo sufrí durante medio año y no pienso sufrirlo para siempre, sé que va a ser duro el saber que ella me odia, pero… con solo verla soy feliz, así que les quiero pedir un favor

-Y cual favor es chikane-chan, nya?

-Dejemos de ser amigas

-ehhhh?, creo que te golpee muy fuerte ya estás diciendo incoherencias

-Jajajaja si chikane-chan, como podemos dejar de ser amigas después de todo este tiempo

-Oigan escúchenme, no estoy jugando, esto es serio

-Chicas, escuchemos a chikane-san, al parecer si es importante

-Gracias haruhi, bueno en el camino lo estuve pensando seriamente y llegue a la conclusión de que himeko no va a querer ninguna relación conmigo ni con las personas que están a mi alrededor, y ustedes no pueden seguir siendo mis amigas después de lo que le dije, eso sería una falta de respeto para ella, así que quiero que finjan que me odian y que nuestra amistad se acabó, además quiero que estén junto con ella, la apoyen y protejan en todo momento como si yo estuviera ahí, si tienen algún problema que no puedan solucionar ustedes vengan conmigo y yo lo solucionare

-Pienso que lo que estás haciendo esta incorrecto, pero si es lo que quieres lo haremos por ti, después de todo para que son las amigas

-Es cierto chikane-chan, te apoyaremos, aunque también digo que estas equivocada

-Si es así creo que será la última vez que hablemos chikane-san

-Tienes razón será esta la última vez, pero tal vez podamos hablar si ocurre algo inesperado, así que les quiero decir algo, gracias por apoyarme en todo momento, son las mejores amigas que he podido tener; creo que ya va siendo hora de irme, adiós y otra vez muchas gracias

-Adiós chikane-chan

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de himeko, déjalo en nuestras manos

-Cuidate chikane-san

Después de eso me fui a la casa, todavía estaba devastada por perder a himeko pero al hablar con mis amigas y encargársela me quite un peso de encima, aunque perdí en cierta forma mi amistad con ellas; al día siguiente me encontré en la puerta a himeko y makoto…

* * *

**Vaya mucho sin publicar, pero este capitulo iba a ser el ultimo, así que todavía no tenia el final, bueno todavía no lo tengo, así que decidí dividirlo, gracias por leer y espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews y sigan la historia, ya esta a punto de terminar y saber que pasara con Chikane y Himeko**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sol y Luna

**Capitulo IX **

**Sol y Luna**

-Chikane, acompañame por favor

La seguí y llegamos al lugar donde había conocido a himeko por primera vez, como era un lugar al que no iba mucha gente era perfecto para hablar, himeko no nos había acompañado, ella se fue directo al salón y creo que fue lo mejor porque creo que ya se lo que me va a decir makoto, ella siempre va a defender a himeko de quien sea

-Chikane cómo pudiste jugar con los sentimientos de himeko?

-Es realmente ingenua así que fue fácil

-En verdad creí que eras la indicada, pensé que tu amabas a himeko como ella te amaba a ti, si supieras cuanto sufrió pensando que tu no la amabas, cuando leyó esa carta que le diste fue muy feliz, me dijo que cuando regresara se te iba a declarar, yo confiaba en ti y te la iba a encargar pero…

-Ya déjenme de molestar, tú y himeko han sido solamente una molestia para mí, fingiendo que ustedes me agradaban, pero lo mejor fue que cayeron, vaya si hubiera sabido que el asunto llegaría a esto jamás lo hubiera hecho, además fue divertido jugar con himeko, su cara de decepción ayer fue la mejor que vi

-Chikane, eres una estúpida por favor jamás te vuelvas a acercar a himeko, no mereces su amor, si te le vuelves a acercar te mato

-Jajajaja que miedo pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, himeko fue solo un juego y yo no acostumbro a jugar con la misma persona dos veces

-Ahora himeko dice que te odia pero en realidad ella no puede dejar de amarte, solo espero que ella encuentre a una persona que haga que se olvide de ti, pero yo si te odio

Solo vi como makoto se alejaba en verdad todas esas palabras que dije fueron realmente duras y tuve que ser fuerte para decirlas y también escuchar lo que decía ella, todo eso era falso mi amor por himeko es grande y mi amistad con makoto fue verdadera, pero que caso tenía ya lo había perdido todo, ahora tenía el odio de makoto y con el paso del tiempo también el odio de himeko eso era inevitable.

* * *

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que himeko se me declaro y yo le rompí el corazón, en este tiempo he estado muy sola, extraño la compañía de todas ellas pero por el bien de himeko estoy dispuesta a soportar todo, últimamente he visto que himeko está sonriendo como siempre, eso me alegra y las demás no me han pedido ninguna ayuda eso me dice que todo está bien, makoto me odia me lo dice su mirada cada vez que me ve y himeko no me ha vuelto a ver, pero quien vería a la persona que destrozo su corazón?; bueno mi cumpleaños se acerca pronto y eso también me dice que el de himeko está cerca, quiero organizarle algo, así que tendré que pedirle ayuda a yuki, risa y haruhi, como podría dejar a un lado el cumpleaños de mi amada?, en este momento estoy a punto de reunirme con ellas y comentarles el plan que tengo preparado

-Hola chikane, ya bastante tiempo desde que hemos hablado

-Hablas como una anciana Yuki no ha pasado tanto tiempo

-Es cierto yuki-chan no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero si extrañábamos hablar con nuestra querida chikane-chan, nya

-Todas te hemos extrañado chikane-san, cada vez que estamos solo nosotras tres siempre tenías que salir en la conversación

-Lo siento, yo también las he extrañado mucho, sé que debería pasar más tiempo con ustedes y por culpa de mis acciones he sacrificado nuestra amistad, pero las cite aquí porque quiero hacer algo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de himeko

-Sabía que tenía algo que ver con himeko, si no para que más nos hubieras hablado

-Eres mala chikane-chan primero piensas en ella que en tus amigas?, no valen nada todos estos años que hemos estado contigo?

-No es eso, solo que aproveche que se acercaba el cumpleaños de himeko para poder verlas, y después se me vino a la mente organizarle algo

-Es broma chikane-san sabemos que nos quieres tanto como ha himeko, pero es obvio que con distinta clase de amor

-Vamos cuéntanos el plan que tienes, nosotras haremos lo posible por hacerlo realidad

-Gracias son las mejores, bien este es el plan: pues en primera llévenla a su restaurante favorito, yo pagare todo lo que consuman, además de que comprare también el pastel, después la llevaran al parque y va a haber fuegos artificiales, eso es todo

-Vaya chikane si que has pensado, pero si nos pregunta que de donde sacamos el dinero, que le vamos a decir?

-No sé, se podrían inventar alguna excusa ustedes?

-Puff está bien a ver que se nos ocurre decirle

-Pero chikane-chan que harás ese día si también es tu cumpleaños?

-Nada, estaré cerca vigilando para que todo salga bien, no siento que mi cumpleaños sea ahora importante

Después de eso cambiamos de tema y platicamos otro rato más, hace mucho que no hablaba así con ellas, después de un rato nos fuimos todas a nuestras casas, mi pensamiento solo podía permanecer en que himeko tuviera un gran cumpleaños y fuera muy feliz, sin darme cuenta los días pasaron volando y ocupándome de todos los detalles, esta fiesta tenía que ser perfecta, cuando acorde ya era el día en que cumplía 18 años al igual que himeko, en la escuela todos me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños, a excepción de las personas que había lastimado, y por lo que veía himeko también era muy felicitada, era obvio que todo el mundo lo recordara ya que el año pasado hice una gran fiesta para las dos, todo el día en la escuela en parte fue normal, aunque me hubiera gustado felicitar a himeko, pero bueno para eso estaba la fiesta sorpresa iba a ser mi regalo y espero que le guste, tan pronto llego la noche tuve que ir al restaurante a verificar que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de himeko, cuando vi que llegaba Yuki, haruhi y risa supe que himeko y makoto estaban por llegar, lo único que hice fue salir del restaurante e irme a sentar en una banca, les había reservado la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana para así poder ver a mi amada divertirse en su fiesta, cuando vi que llego fui muy feliz y solo me dispuse a observar, veía como se estaba divirtiendo con las demás, se veía bastante feliz riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si jamás le hubiera roto el corazón, es la hora del pastel, al parecer le están cantando, llego el momento de soplar las velas, vamos ahora pide un deseo… Me pregunto qué deseo habrás pedido?, en eso himeko voltea hacia la ventana y nuestras miradas se cruzan, de repente se para y sale corriendo… creo que me vio, no puedo permitir que sepa que soy yo, solo corrí y me escondí en el lugar más cercano, en eso escucho unos pasos que se acercan lentamente, no había escapatoria, himeko me habría encontrado y de seguro me iba a pedir explicaciones, que le iba a decir?

-Himeko, a dónde vas?, porque saliste corriendo así del restaurante?

-Lo siento makoto es que pensé que había visto a alguien

-Y se podría decir quién es esa persona que nos dejaste abandonadas?

-...

-Ah ya veo, tantas ganas tenías de verle hoy?, después de lo que te hizo aun no la puedes olvidar?

-Lo siento, sé que ya debí de haberla olvidado pero hoy es un día especial ya que es nuestro cumpleaños y…

-Bueno será mejor que regresemos, las demás se quedaron preocupadas y Himeko sé que pronto encontraras a otra persona que te haga olvidarla, pero por el momento ya no pienses en ella y menos hoy que tú eres la protagonista

Solo vi que himeko y makoto se fueron alejando, por poco iba a ser descubierta por himeko, pero no pude evitar oír su conversación, y por lo que escuche makoto realmente no me quiere ver ni quiere que himeko se me acerque, pero me siento en cierta forma un poco feliz porque himeko no me puede olvidar, pero eso hace que me duela más el corazón ya que no la puedo tener cerca, será mejor que vaya a revisar lo de los fuegos artificiales, llegando al lugar vi que todo estaba totalmente listo, después de revisar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones decidí irme a casa, en el camino escuche que ya había empezado el espectáculo, así que voltee a verlo, era realmente hermoso y esperaba que himeko lo estuviera disfrutando mucho, después de que terminara seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa, el día fue un poco agotador, pero por ver feliz a himeko valía el esfuerzo, preparándome para subir las escaleras e irme a dormir alguien toca la puerta… esto me recuerda a hace un año cuando himeko llego a mi casa asustada porque Ogami iba a abusar de ella, ojala esta vez también fuera ella, pero que ahora no venga a pedir mi ayuda sino a desearme un feliz cumpleaños… pero jamás pasaría, makoto no se lo permitiría, pero no pierdo nada con abrir la puerta y saber quién viene a estas horas

-Feliz cumpleaños Chikane

-Yuki, risa y haruhi, pero que hacen aquí?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende, es obvio que es porque vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños chikane-chan, nya

-Mira trajimos pastel, aunque no es muy grande como el que le compraste a himeko

-Gracias, no se preocupen por el tamaño del pastel, la intención es lo que cuenta, pero pasen vamos a partirlo y a comerlo, espero que no vengan muy llenas, por todo lo que comieron en el restaurante

-Chikane, himeko estuvo a punto de descubrirte verdad?

-Sí pensé que con mi disfraz no me iba a reconocer pero en cuanto me vio supo que era yo, por suerte llego makoto antes de que me encontrara…Y como estuvieron los fuegos artificiales?

-Bien, himeko los disfruto mucho, aunque no sé si ella y makoto nos creyeron la excusa que dimos de como conseguimos el dinero

-Y se podría saber cuál excusa fue?

-Secreto chikane-chan, nya

-Es buena así que la seguiremos utilizando incluso para engañarte a ti chikane-san

-Está bien no insistiré en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con himeko y venir conmigo a festejar mi cumpleaños

Después de un rato de convivir con ellas, recordando viejos tiempos creo que nos pusimos un poco sentimentales, pero han sido muy buenos tiempos con ellas siempre me han hecho reír, pronto será la graduación y ya no podremos estar juntas porque cada una va a tomar su camino para la universidad, sí que las voy a extrañar… el tiempo paso muy rápido y llego la hora de que se fueran a sus casas, nos despedimos y cada una tomo su rumbo, yo me fui a mi habitación, me dispuse a dormir y esperar a que mañana fuera un buen día

¿Dónde estoy?, se ve al fondo una luz, será mejor que vaya hacia ella, a punto de llegar una persona choca conmigo, al principio no la pude ver bien pero después mi vista la pudo reconocer…

-Himeko?, pero que…- Solo la veo con lágrimas en los ojos y ella sale corriendo

-Entra por favor- Escucho una voz que vino de donde salió himeko, y lo único que hice fue hacerle caso y entrar, tenía que descubrir porque estaba aquí ella, cuando entre vi a una señora, se veía que tenía como 70 años, parecía alguien sabia

-Ella te ama, lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sé- No sé porque le respondí pero sentí que podía confiar en ella

-Y tú que sientes por ella?

-Yo también la amo, la amo más que a mi vida

-Y qué opina tu familia si empiezas una relación con ella?

-Mi padre lo odiaría, el odia las relaciones homosexuales, no lo permitiría y haría lo posible por separarnos

-Ella estuvo aquí llorando porque su amor no es correspondido- Cuando me dijo eso sentí que me partía el alma

-La vi cuando salió sé que estuvo llorando, y en realidad siento no poder corresponderle, odio no poder corresponderle, pero si lo hago jamás podré volver a verla de nuevo

-Miya-sama solo recuerda esto, es muy difícil encontrar el amor, y es aún más difícil encontrar uno que te corresponda, así que no tires esta oportunidad a la basura porque nadie sabe si se te vuelva a presentar, aprovéchala es el momento, ella te ama y tú también, sean felices y siempre va a haber obstáculos así que protejan su amor

Sólo fue un sueño, pero al despertar sentí como si volviera a vivir, esas palabras que me dijo esa señora hizo que reaccionara, estaba perdiendo el tiempo tenía que buscar a himeko y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, estaba desaprovechando esta oportunidad e iba a proteger nuestro amor, no me importaba si tenía que enfrentarme a mi padre o a quien sea, me vestí y salí de mi casa tan pronto como pude, salí en busca de himeko, algo me decía que no estaría en su casa, y que tal vez estaba en el parque en el cual me confesó su amor, fui ahí pero al llegar no había nadie, salí del parque y lo único que hice fue caminar, ya en el camino decepcionada por no encontrarla, Himeko apareció a lo lejos, lo que hice fue caminar lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla, al fondo había un semáforo y estaba en rojo, era obvio que himeko se detendría y la podría alcanzarla con más facilidad, pero algo paso que ella no se detuvo y siguió caminando, en eso un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia ella, le empezó a tocar la bocina pero ella no reaccionaba, lo único que hice fue correr e intentar alcanzarla, estire mi brazo lo más que pude, me di cuenta que no la iba a alcanzar a salvarla, en eso vi su mano, la mano que tanto había intentado agarrar y que nunca había podido, esta vez no se me iba a escapar

-Te tengo…- Solo vi como el auto paso, fue demasiado tarde?

-Chi…chi...chikane?- Hi…himeko estaba entre mis brazos

-…- Al fin pude alcanzarla, esto había sido un milagro?, en realidad me estaban dando otra oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella?

-Suéltame, suéltame, porque me salvaste dime por qué?-Era obvio que ella no se esperaba que fuera yo quien la salvara- Me salvaste para poder volver jugar conmigo?- Ese comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre, tome su mano y decidí llevarla al lugar donde se me confesó -Suéltame… no me toques… a donde me llevas!-Era claro que había sido una terrible persona, pero en realidad fui tan mala que ella ni si quiera quiere que la toque?, llegando al lugar la solté tal y como me vino ordenando todo el camino –Que hacemos aquí?, dime porque me trajiste aquí?

-Himeko perdóname por hacerte sufrir, pero yo también te amo

-Qué estas intentando que vuelva a ser tu juguete?, pues ya no soy la misma de antes, no volveré a caer de nuevo en tus palabras porque sé que todo lo que me digas es mentira, además…

-Te podrías callar y escucharme!? Lo que te estoy diciendo en este momento es la verdad, la vez pasada que estuvimos aquí todo lo que te dije fue mentira y hay una razón del porque te lo dije, solo escúchame y déjame explicarte las cosas por favor

-No debería escucharte pero… solo porque me salvaste la vida te escuchare- Vaya creo que himeko cambio ya que sus palabras fueron muy secas y cortantes, ahora es más fuerte

-Gracias… en realidad fui muy feliz cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos, también te iba a responder de la misma manera pero yo estoy amenazada por mi padre, él sabe que yo te amo, me advirtió que si yo empezaba una relación de noviazgo contigo te iba a mandar fuera de Japón para que yo nunca te volviera a ver, tal y como lo hizo hace más de un año, lo primero que hizo cuando se dio cuenta que te amaba fue cambiarte de grupo y después me prohibió que te viera o si no iba a hacer que te fueras de la ciudad, desobedecí sus órdenes, por eso te fuiste, por culpa de mi padre a tu padre lo cambiaron de ciudad en el trabajo; sabía cuánto habías sufrido por estar lejos de la ciudad y de las personas que querías, así que te rompí el corazón, sé que no fue la mejor decisión pero no podía permitir que te fueras por siempre, aunque también fue un poco de egoísmo por mi parte, ya que había sufrido mucho por tu ausencia ese medio año que te fuiste, no quería volver a sufrirlo, aunque me odiaras, decidí ser la peor persona contigo, el día que te me confesaste no solo rompí tu corazón, sino que también acabe con mi vida, fue más el dolor cuando tire y pise esa carta donde habías escrito tu respuesta ante mi declaración de amor, ese día quería dejar de vivir; Himeko yo te amo y si no me quieres volver a ver lo entenderé, si después de esto me odias no te volveré a molestar jamás e incluso me iré de la ciudad si es lo que quieres- Ella sólo camino hacia mí y vi que su mano se levantó, después me dio una cachetada, era la segunda vez que ella me golpeaba, creo que aquí se termina todo, en eso siento sus delicadas manos agarrando mi cara, hace que la vea a los ojos y luego ella me besa… me sorprendió no pude reaccionar, después de un corto tiempo ella se separa, aun no podía creer que me besara, en realidad esto no era un sueño?, no, no puede ser un sueño ya que todavía me duele la cachetada

-Chikane eres una idiota, cómo pudiste pensar que romperme el corazón sería la mejor decisión?, si tu padre me hubiera mandado lejos yo hubiera hecho lo posible por regresar a tu lado, en realidad eres la persona más idiota que he conocido pero yo soy más idiota por seguir amándote y no odiarte después de que no solo rompiste mi corazón si no que acabaste con mi vida, en verdad quería morirme cuando me dijiste todas esas palabras crueles, si no hubiera sido por makoto, yuki, risa y haruhi ten por seguro que yo ya no estaría aquí

-Pero… te salve la vida hace un momento, si no fuera por mí, ya estuvieras en un hospital gravemente herida o ya hubieras perdido la vida, así que deberías agradecérmelo- No sé cómo paso esto pero de repente empezó una discusión

-Que ahora quieres que te agradezca, dime y cómo quieres que te lo pague

-Pues… Pues págamelo con otro beso…

-…- El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, como pude haber dicho eso en un momento así? –Está bien

-eh?- Ella se acercó y me dio otro beso, otra vez no pude reaccionar

-Porque no me correspondes el beso?-Me lo dijo mientras sus labios no se separaban de los míos

-Es solo que estaba pensando que tus labios son más suaves de lo que me imaginaba

-Chikane no pienses y solo bésame- Todo ese dialogo lo dijimos sin separar nuestros labios, después le correspondí el beso, empezó suave después se fue elevando la temperatura hasta que himeko se separó por la falta de aire –Esta es la tercera vez que nos besamos

-Espera según yo es la segunda vez que nos besamos, me habías besado antes?!

-Jejeje te acuerdas del día que nos encontramos en el parque y te quedaste dormida en mis piernas, pues te vi tan linda y desprotegida que aproveche la oportunidad y te bese

-Eso quiere decir que tú me has besado 3 veces y yo ninguna, además mi primer beso tú me lo diste? Eso es injusto porque sé que tu primer beso no fue conmigo sino con Ogami y eso me da muchos celos

-Chikane me gusta cuando estas celosa, es cierto que Ogami me dio mi primer beso, pero… ahora estos labios te pertenecen a ti, así que puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras

-Solamente me pertenece eso?, no me pertenece algo más?

-Chikane pero que preguntas, pero bueno tal vez con el tiempo mi cuerpo también te pertenecerá

-No me refería a eso, me refería a tu corazón, sé que con el tiempo tu cuerpo será mío

-Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será- Eso me hizo tan feliz que me acerque a ella para darle un beso cuando escucho varias voces de chicas gritando

-Pero que fueron esos gritos?- Arruinaron mi momento

-No sé, será mejor que vayamos a ver- Caminamos hacia la dirección de donde vinieron esos gritos, detrás de unos arbustos estaban Yuki, risa, haruhi y makoto tiradas en el suelo

-Pero que hacen aquí?

-Jejeje es que te vimos con Chikane, y makoto vio que te estabas resistiendo así que salió corriendo detrás de ustedes, por suerte antes de que llegara a interrumpirlas llegamos y la detuvimos, haruhi le dijo que sería mejor escucharlas antes de interrumpirlas y si el asunto se ponía mal makoto podía interrumpir en ese momento

-Así que escucharon toda nuestra conversación?

-Si chikane-san escuchamos todo, también vimos cuando se besaron- Haruhi y todas las demás estaban sonrojadas

-También escucharon cuando le dije lo de los labios y el cuerpo?

-Que no entienden la palabra "todo"- Himeko y yo solo nos sonrojamos, ellas en realidad habían visto y escuchado todo- Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando me tropecé y todas las demás cayeron encima de mi

-Por cierto estas bien yuki-chan, nya?

-Si no te preocupes, bueno ahora lo importante es que makoto tiene algo que decirte chikane, vamos dile

-Te dije que te iba a matar si te le acercabas, pero tomando en cuenta que himeko te ama y lo que hiciste fue para protegerla, así que no lo hare, pero si le vuelves a romper el corazón a himeko te juro que…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, jamás le volveré a hacer daño otra vez, ahora que tengo a himeko no la dejare ir, aunque es seguro que a veces tengamos nuestras peleas, pero eso es normal en una pareja

-Está bien te la encargo

-La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y también a nuestra relación

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos chikane-san, las dejamos en su luna de miel

-No se vayan a comer por favor, jajajaja

-Adios chikane-chan, himeko-chan, nya

-Adios y gracias amigas por cuidar a himeko, mientras yo estaba ausente- Todas se fueron y nos dejaron a himeko y a mi sola

-Explícame una cosa

-Que quieres que te explique?

-Porque les agradeciste a yuki, haruhi y risa el que me cuidaran mientras tú estabas ausente?

-Pues veras, después de que te fuiste corriendo aquel día yo me quede aquí, y luego ellas me encontraron, nos fuimos a casa de yuki y les platique la situación, les dije que te cuidaran y si necesitaban ayuda acudieran a mí, pero para poder lograr eso yo tenía que romper mi amistad con ellas, porque hubiera sido incómodo para ti estar con mis amigas

-Tienes razón hubiera sido demasiado incómodo para mi… entonces no se hablaron en todo este tiempo?

-Desde aquel día solo les hable una vez, pero solo fue por una emergencia, de hecho fue en estos días

-Y se podría saber cuál fue la emergencia?

-Te gusto tu fiesta de cumpleaños, el pastel y los fuegos artificiales?

-Si fue realmente hermoso y… tú fuiste quien hizo todo eso?

-Jajaja si quería que tuvieras una gran fiesta, además casi me descubres ayer

-Entonces no fueron alucinaciones, en realidad eras tú a quien vi ayer, creo que mi deseo de cumpleaños se cumplió

-De que deseo hablas?

-Ayer cuando sople las velas del pastel mi deseo fue verte y al parecer no tardó mucho en cumplirse

-Himeko

-Si?- Le di un beso

-Feliz cumpleaños- Luego ella me da un beso que en su momento era tierno, pero después se transformó en un beso apasionado

-Feliz cumpleaños chikane

-Himeko tu eres el único rayo de sol que ilumina a la luna de mi corazón así que quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que jamás ibas a pedírmelo y mi respuesta es sí acepto ser tu novia

-Y desde cuando te empecé a gustar?

-Creo que desde que te vi, solo que mi amor lo disfrace con admiración, así que empecé a creer que me gustaba Ogami, pero después de lo que paso, me di cuenta que era a ti a quien amaba, y dime a ti desde cuando te empecé a gustar?

-Cuando empezamos a hacer el servicio en la biblioteca, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ti ya que también me gustaba otra persona, pero cuando me di cuenta que te amaba a ti fue cuando…- recordé que mi primer beso no fue con himeko, sino con otoha-san en el parque de atracciones, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que a la que quería era a himeko

-Chikane no me mantengas en suspenso, cuando fue que te diste cuenta?

-Himeko perdón por mentirte otra vez

-Eh?, me mentiste, pero cuando?

-Hace rato, cuando te dije que tú fuiste mi primer beso, pero acordándome mi primer beso fue con otoha-san en el parque de atracciones, lo siento es que no me acorde en el momento

-Con otoha-san?, Sabia que te gustaba, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaran a ese punto, hicieron otra cosa aparte de besarse?

-Solo fue una cita, y cuando la bese me di cuenta que te amaba a ti y ahí fue cuando se terminó la cita… espera estas celosa?

-Cla-claro que no!, quien se pondría celosa por alguien como tú? Una persona que se cree mejor que los demás y que piensa que lo que hace es correcto, cuando en realidad está muy equivocada

-Muchas personas, en especial tú ya que me amas así como soy y en especial ahora que eres mi novia y descubriste que tu no fuiste mi primer beso, así que creo que estamos igual, tu besaste a Ogami y yo bese a Otoha-san

-Está bien lo admito, realmente estoy muy celosa, pero me da miedo que me estés mintiendo de nuevo y que haya pasado algo más entre tú y otoha-san

-Himeko, no te puedo prometer que jamás te volveré a mentir ya que si es necesario lo hare, pero confía en mí, entre otoha-san y yo solo hubo ese beso, además mientras la besaba estaba pensando en ti, tu eres la única que ha estado en mi corazón

-Demuéstramelo

-Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No, se sorpréndeme

-Iré con mi padre en este preciso momento y le diré que estamos saliendo

-Espera, yo te acompaño, quiero estar ahí contigo apoyándote

-Himeko yo puedo sola con él, no necesito tu ayuda

-Pero para eso son las parejas, para apoyarnos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas, así que iré contigo aunque no quieras

-Está bien, pero si se pone la situación agresiva quiero que te vayas, no quiero que salgas lastimada, si algo te sucede no me lo perdonaría

-Está bien, me iré si eso llegara a suceder

Después de eso nos fuimos a mi casa, estuvimos muy calladas durante el camino, y eso era porque estaba pensando en cómo reaccionara mi padre?, que pasara después de que le diga que himeko es mi novia?, solo lo iba a descubrir cuando lo viera y le dijera todo

-Bienvenida Señorita Himemiya

-Donde se encuentra mi padre?

-Está en su oficina

-Gracias, himeko vamos

-Buenas tardes padre

-Buenas tardes hija, dime porque no tocas la puerta y además que hace la señorita kurusugawa aquí?

-Te vengo a presentar a mi novia, himeko y yo acabamos de formalizar una relación

-Hija creí que tenías claro que no quería que formalizaras una relación con ella, así que rompe con ella ahora mismo si no quieres que…

-Que va a hacer señor?, mandarme fuera del país?, si quiere lo puede hacer, pero hare lo que sea para regresar al lado de su hija, porque la amo

-Al parecer la señorita kurusugawa no es tan indefensa como creía, tiene un lado duro

-Además padre yo también hare lo que sea por estar a su lado, no me importa si me quitas la herencia, yo la buscare con mis propios métodos, ahora que sé que me ama no dejare que se separe de mi

-Creo que… esta vez ganaste hija, eres tan testaruda como yo, esa mirada me recordó a mi cuando era más joven, defendiendo mi amor por tu madre cuando tu abuelo intento separarnos, solo por eso dejare que estés con la señorita kurusugawa, pero aún no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su relación, ya pueden salir

-Gracias padre por dejarme estar con himeko, con permiso- Agarro la mano de himeko y estamos a punto de salir cuando…

-Ah! Y señorita kurusugawa espero que con el tiempo me haga ver que es merecedora del amor de mi hija

-No se preocupe Señor yo…

-Ella no tiene que demostrarte nada padre, ella merece mi amor más que cualquier otra persona, más bien yo tengo que demostrarle que me merezco su amor- Salimos las dos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto, ya estando ahí nos subimos y empecé a conducir

-A dónde vamos Chikane?

-Ya te llevo a tu casa, es un poco tarde

-Ya tan pronto?, pero si apenas empezamos a salir hace unas horas, quería pasar más tiempo contigo

-Bien que quieres hacer?

-Primero estaciónate en algún lugar, antes de que decida, después te digo a donde vamos

-Bien ya me estacione, a donde quieres ir?

-Me quiero quedar aquí contigo

-Pero pensé que…- Voltee a ver a himeko y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nuestras caras se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron para darnos un beso, después de un tiempo nos separamos y himeko tenía una sonrisa

-de que te ríes?

-De que hace un año también estaba contigo en un auto

-Cierto, pero ese recuerda ha de ser muy doloroso para ti, ya que ese día ogami intento abusar de ti

-Tienes razón es doloroso, pero también es un recuerdo feliz ya que fue cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, además ese día te lo confesé

-Espera, me lo confesaste?, pero cómo?, a qué hora?, no puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta

-Fue cuando te dije que la luna era hermosa y que me recordaba a ti y después preguntaste que porque tu

-A si ya recuerdo, pero según yo eso lo dije para mí misma, lo escuchaste?

-Jajaja si y después te respondí, pero por lo que veo no la escuchaste y yo pensando que si la habías escuchado

-Vaya creo que si lo hubiera escuchado nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas y que fue lo que me dijiste ese día?

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O, aun no te lo diré

-Co-como que no me lo dirás?

-Aún sigo enojada porque me mentiste y rompiste mi corazón, así que tienes que esperar a que se me pase el enojo

-ahhh, y se puede saber cuándo será eso?

-No sé, tienes que hacer muchas cosas para ganarte el derecho de que te lo diga

-Entonces con enfrentar a mi padre no fue suficiente?

-Eso fue para demostrarme que yo soy la única que está en tu corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, así que solo espera paciente y te lo diré algún día

-Eso suena a que no me lo vas a decir dentro de mucho tiempo… entonces creo que empezare desde este momento a ganarme el derecho de que me digas la respuesta de ese día- Le di un beso a Himeko, este beso empezó siendo tierno hasta que se volvió apasionado, después nos separamos por falta de aire- Esto fue suficiente para que me digas? o quieres que siga?

-Que planeas chikane?

-Enserio lo quieres averiguar?- Le doy otro beso, pero este fue uno apasionado entonces… XXXXXXXX (Se los dejo a su imaginación, no escribiré Lemon en este fic).

**3 Meses después**

Himeko y yo hemos estado llevando una vida de pareja muy feliz, aunque aún no me quiere decir lo que me dijo aquel día, ya ni por lo que hicimos aquel día hace 3 meses pero después de eso lo hacemos cada vez que podemos o más bien cada vez que nos reconciliamos, es cierto hemos tenido nuestras peleas aunque la mayoría de ellas son por cosas sin sentido pero lo mejor es que siempre llega la reconciliación, creo que por eso nos peleamos, hoy es el día de nuestra graduación y himeko y yo iremos a Tokio a estudiar en la misma universidad, además de que viviremos juntas, himeko me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa después de la ceremonia de graduación en el lugar donde nos conocimos y hace unos minutos se acabó la ceremonia así que me dirijo hacia ese lugar.

-Chikane tardaste mucho en llegar

-Lo siento himeko, me entretuvieron unas personas

-Ya veo, y te viste con otoha-san?

-Como lo supiste acaso me estabas espiando?

-Era verdad?, entonces no recibirás tu sorpresa- Me da la espalda

-Era mentira- Voy y la abrazo por la cintura -no estaba con ella, estaba con Yuki, risa, haruhi, makoto y honda, me preguntaron por ti y les dije que te iba a buscar y que en cuanto te encontrara iríamos con ellas, vaya sí que eres celosa- Entonces le susurro por el oído –pero esa es otra de las cosas que amo de ti, entonces me das mi sorpresa o…

-Chikane, aquí no, nos podrían descubrir, en este momento la escuela tiene muchas personas por todos lados

-Es verdad, pero en la noche no te escapas, entonces cual es la sorpresa que me tienes preparada?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo has querido saber que te dije aquel día y aunque no me lo digas sé que lo has estado anhelando, y hoy será el día que lo sabrás.

-Entonces ya no estas enojada porque te mentí y te rompí el corazón?

-Eso siempre me molestara, pero mi amor por ti es demasiado grande y ya no puedo guardarme las palabras que te dije aquella noche

-Entonces que fue lo que me dijiste aquella noche?

-Lo que te dije aquel día fue…- Se acerca a mi oído y me lo dice susurrando, de un modo en que nadie lo escuchara y solo esas palabras fueran para mí

-Himeko si hubiera escuchado estas palabras desde un principio nos hubiéramos evitado tantos problemas, pero ahora sé que siempre estaré a tu lado amándote

-Yo también siempre estaré contigo chikane amándote por la eternidad

-Seremos eternamente Sol y Luna.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aquí termina la historia, después de dos años la terminé, lo siento por tardarme tanto pero a veces la inspiración se iba, ademas de que esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, es la historia de una amiga, se podría decir que un 30% de lo que escribí si sucedió y el otro 70% fue solamente ficción, aunque su final fue lo contrario a lo que escribí, ella jamás confesó sus sentimientos y se distanció de la otra persona, por eso también decidí no poner Lemon en este fic, escribiré un nuevo fic, solo esperen, pero esta vez no será Yuri, espero no tardarme tanto en escribir el nuevo fic, y sobre las palabras que le dijo Himeko a Chikane no me pregunten que ni yo mismo las escuche, solo las escucho Chikane y nadie más, esas palabras solo van a ser entre Chikane y Himeko, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**


End file.
